Une affaire difficile
by Little Bones
Summary: Un nouvel arrivant dans le milieu donne bien du fil à retordre à Ryô. Parallèlement, un travail est proposé à Kaori dans d'étranges circonstances. Seront-ils faire face à ces difficultés en étant "séparés"? (petite annotation temporelle, cette fiction se déroule avant "Requiem pour l'enfer") mise à jour du 04.12.2016 : rajout des 6 derniers chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Disparition

Kaori, un bandage autour de la tête, se blottit contre Ryô. La chaleur qu'il dégageait était si douce qu'elle se laissa envahir par celle-ci. Le cœur battant, Ryô la serra dans ses bras. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient voulut rater cet agréable moment. Ils étaient sur le toit de l'immeuble où le vent soufflait agréablement. Kaori y avait monté une couverture pour s'asseoir dessus. Ryô n'était pas en l'état de porter quoique ce soit avec ses béquilles. A l'horizon le soleil déclinait ses forces inexorablement envahissant la ville d'une teinte flamboyante…

Deux semaines auparavant…

— Ryô ! Debout il est 10h ! Fainéant. Autant te le dire de suite, d'ici cinq minutes je ne serai plus là. J'ai rendez-vous avec Eriko. Nous déjeunons ensemble puis nous allons voir le nouveau centre commercial qui vient d'ouvrir. Mais avant j'irai tout de même voir s'il n'y aurait pas un message… Allez debout ! finit Kaori tout en retirant le drap qui recouvrait Ryô.

Un cri strident se fit entendre lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Ryô dormait nu.

—Tu pourrais t'habiller pour dormir ! lui cria-t-elle tout en lui assénant un coup de massue.

Toute rouge elle sortit de la chambre, laissant un Ryô tremblant sous la masse de 10000t. Tandis qu'il se leva bon gré mal gré, il rejoignit Kaori à la cuisine, ayant au préalable enfilé un vêtement et remis sa mâchoire en place.

— Kaori chan ! geigna-t-il. Il fait très chaud en août pour dormir habiller… De plus tu ne devrais pas être si…

— SI QUOI ? l'interrompit-elle le laissant sans voix.

Un court moment après, Kaori était prête à partir. Tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'entrée, Ryô l'interpella :

— Kaori !

— Hum ? se retourna-t-elle perplexe tandis que Ryô l'avait attrapé par le poignet.

— Soit prudente ! dit-il en souriant avant de lui donner un doux baiser sur le front.

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse et s'en alla, ce sourire toujours aux lèvres elle arriva au Cat's eye.

Dling !

— Bonjour Kaori, fit Umibozu de sa grosse voix.

— Bonjour Umibozu ! Miki n'est pas là ?

— Non elle est sortie faire quelques courses, répondit-il en enfilant un tablier Cat's eye.

— Un café ? demanda-t-il.

— Volontiers merci.

— Dis moi Kaori tu as l'air bien joyeuse aujourd'hui ! fit-il moqueur.

Tandis qu'elle rougissait, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit, la cloche d'entrée tinta une nouvelle fois. Kaori remercia le ciel avant de se retourner.

— Eriko ? dit-elle étonnée.

— Kaori salut ! Ça tombe bien c'est toi que je cherchais.

— Un problème ? demanda Kaori en posant sa tasse de café.

— J'ai un travail de dernière minute et de ce fait je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi aujourd'hui. — Quel dommage. Tant pis ce sera pour une autre fois.

— Que cela ne t'empêche pas d'y aller surtout, dit Eriko sévèrement.

— Je verrais, fit Kaori moqueuse.

Sur ce, elle vida sa tasse de café tandis qu'Eriko commanda rapidement un thé citron. Puis ils discutèrent un moment et partirent ensemble. Elles firent un bout de chemin ensemble mais bientôt Eriko bifurqua, laissant Kaori seule. Celle-ci n'avait pas vu l'heure tourner. Pressant alors le pas vers le tableau à message elle se demandait si elle allait rentrer pour préparer le déjeuner de son fainéant de partenaire ou si, au contraire, elle allait aller seule à ce nouveau centre commercial.

En réfléchissant ainsi, elle arriva devant le tableau. Il n'y avait pas de demande. Son sourire de tantôt disparu alors. L'air morose elle fit demi-tour. En arrivant au niveau d'un passage clouté elle se dit que finalement visiter le nouveau centre commercial lui changerait les idées. Cependant une voiture noire s'arrêta soudain devant elle. L'occupant de l'arrière ouvrit la portière brutalement et l'attrapa par le poignet. Il la tira à l'intérieur du véhicule et referma la porte aussi vite, laissant coi les passants. Toutefois un de leurs hommes présents dans la foule fit passer la scène comme étant un tournage de film… Kaori n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir et se retrouva à se débattre à l'arrière du véhicule jusqu'à ce que… Elle sentit soudain l'odeur du chloroforme sur son nez et sa tête vacilla. Le néant embruma alors ses yeux et elle perdit connaissance.

Vers 14h30, le téléphone sonna chez Ryô.

— Ryô Saeba.

— Ah ! Ryô… C'est Eriko. Kaori est là ?

— Non elle n'est pas là… Elle n'était pas censée être avec toi ?

— Au départ si… Mais j'ai annulé trop vite notre rendez-vous en la voyant ce matin…

— Je reste disponible ! fit alors Ryô d'une voix suave.

— RYÔ ! cria-t-elle avant de raccrocher fâchée et inquiète.

Son rendez-vous d'affaires venait d'être annulé et elle pensait retrouver Kaori au centre commercial. Pourtant elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Elle était même repassé au Cat's eye mais… Elle décida alors de refaire le tour de toutes les boutiques présentes. Cela risquait d'être long mais…

Pendant ce temps à l'appartement, Ryô bailla nonchalamment. Il pensa profiter de l'occasion pour aller draguer en ville. Seulement cette pensée s'effaça laissant place à son instinct. Il se jeta alors à terre et roula derrière un meuble proche tandis qu'un premier impact de balle arriva très très peu après suivit de plusieurs autres. Les détonations arrivèrent après et Ryô ne s'en étonna pas. Puis le silence ce fit dans l'appartement. D'instinct Ryô savait que ce tireur n'était pas un amateur comme il en rencontrait souvent. Cette personne était très douée. Elle avait faillit le surprendre. Ryô remarqua soudain que son tee-shirt était déchiré au niveau de son épaule droite. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fixa le téléphone méchamment quand ce dernier sonna…

Non loin de là, sur le toit d'un immeuble, un homme de moins de trente ans fixait l'appartement de Ryô, un fusil à lunette encore dans une main, un portable de l'autre.

— Allo !

— Ryô Saeba je suppose.

— En personne.

— Ceci n'est qu'une façon de vous saluer. La prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi facilement.

L'homme raccrocha alors sans laisser le temps à Ryô de répondre, puis il disparu du toit de l'immeuble, il avait quelques « courses » à faire. Ryô contempla le combiné longuement avant de raccrocher. La voix de son interlocuteur le troublait. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Sans doute la neutralité du ton employé. Encore perplexe, il alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il n'avait plus envie de sortir s'amuser. Et puis ce n'était pas drôle si Kaori n'était pas avec lui. Kaori… Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers elle un instant puis il s'endormit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Un ennemi redoutable

Ryô se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il venait de rêver qu'un homme, dont le visage était dans l'ombre, venait d'abattre sa partenaire devant lui sans qu'il puisse bouger le moindre sourcil. Puis l'homme sortit de l'ombre et il avait alors noté que son visage n'était autre que le sien.

En sueurs il déglutit difficilement puis regarda le réveil. Il était 17h. Il se leva alors et fit un tour dans l'appartement appelant Kaori. Elle n'était toujours pas rentré. Et si son rêve était d'une certaine façon la réalité… Finissant de s'habiller correctement, il alla à la cuisine se faire un petit sandwich et décida ensuite de partir à la recherche de Kaori.

A peine était-il arrivé en bas qu'il entendit un crissement de pneus. Se retournant il aperçut Saeko descendre de sa voiture. Son visage sévère vira à la stupidité et il se jeta sur elle qui l'évita avec souplesse.

— Ryô ! Ce n'est pas le moment.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il tout en se retirant de sous ses pieds.

— Un groupuscule de terroriste a pris le contrôle d'un centre commercial et menace d'exécuter les otages et de tout faire sauter si on ne leur livre pas un tableau de passage au Japon.

— Classique.

— Ryô je suis sérieuse. Le problème est que si on leur obéit, nous risquons de créer un incident diplomatique.

— De quel tableau s'agit-il ?

— De La Joconde de Léonard de Vinci.

— Rien que ça ? Je suppose que tu veux que j'aille sauver les otages… J'ai déjà quelque chose à faire et…

— Ryô … C'est Eriko qui m'a prévenu par téléphone. Elle a tout entendu et notre communication a été coupée. Cinq minutes après c'est leur chef qui a appelé.

— Eriko ? Donc la prise d'otages est au nouveau centre commercial ?

— Comment le sais-tu ?

— Kaori y avait rendez-vous avec Eriko, répondit-il faiblement.

Le visage de Saeko se fit alors accablé.

— Ryô, je ne te force pas mais…

— Je m'en occupe.

— Merci.

Le visage de Ryô était à la fois sévère et inquiet. Saeko nota cette inquiétude mais ne dis rien. Elle aussi s'inquiétait. Ryô pris alors sa mini et alla en premier au Cat's eye, espérant y trouver Kaori mais… Puis il expliqua vite fait le sujet à Umibozû et partit vers le nouveau centre commercial. Cinq minutes après Umibozû arriva avec Miki.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Saeko en les voyant arriver.

— Ryô nous a parlé de ce qu'il se passe.

— Je vois, fit-elle en souriant, puis se tournant vers Ryô elle lui dit alors : J'ai fait quelques rapides recherches sur le chef de ce groupuscule répondant au nom du Tigre d'argent, leur chef est un homme de moins de trente ans qui se fait appelé Kenji. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu récolter pour le moment. A l'intérieur du bâtiment pris en otages se trouve une centaine de personnes. Heureusement pour nous ce n'était pas une période d'affluence. Les otages ont été regroupés dans le hall d'entrée. Par contre j'ignore combien de soldats les surveillent. Kenji et ses autres soldats se trouvent dans la salle vidéo d'après ce que j'ai compris donc…

— Je m'occupe d'anéantir le système vidéo ! interrompit Miki.

— Nous en savons assez. N'est-ce pas Umibozû.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Mais un sourire narquois se voyait sur son visage. Sans faire de réel plan, ils se dirigèrent calmement vers le centre commercial. Miki s'était discrètement dirigé vers le groupe électrogène. Ryô et Umibozû attendirent le signal de Miki avant de se lancer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Au bout de 5 minutes elle les regarda et leur fit un signe de victoire.

A l'intérieur, dans la salle de surveillance vidéo, tous les écrans s'éteignirent. Kenji jura et ordonna à ses techniciens de vite réparer ça tandis que lui et quelques uns de ses hommes sortit de cette pièce.

Pendant ce temps, Ryô et Umibozû s'étaient infiltrés dans le bâtiment et s'amusaient à assommer les soldats pour ne pas faire de bruits. C'était trop facile. Ils virent les otages de loin. A priori il n'y avait pas de soldat… Cependant Ryô et Umibozû ressentaient une certaine tension. S'en approchant calmement, ils découvrirent quatre soldats embusqués qui surveillait les otages avec des mitrailleuses. Silencieusement, Ryô et Umibozû mirent leur silencieux sur leurs armes. Avant que les soldats n'aient le temps de réagir ceux-ci se retrouvèrent raide. Ils retournèrent près des otages et leur firent signe de rester calme. Tandis que Ryô surveillait les alentours, Umibozû fit sortir les otages discrètement. Soudain Ryô fit signe à Umibozû de les presser un groupe arrivait. Ryô ressentit alors la même sensation qu'à son appartement. A peine le dernier otage venait-il de quitter le bâtiment que des coups de feux retentirent à l'intérieur. Le groupe d'hommes conduit par Kenji venait de se retrouver face à face avec Umibozû et Ryô. Pour les occuper le temps que la police évacue les civils, ils n'eurent d'autres recours que de jouer à cache-cache dans l'immense centre commercial.

De son côté Umibozû se débarrassa d'une dizaine d'hommes avant de se retrouver dans le rayon animalerie... C'est alors qu'en se jetant à terre pour éviter quelques balles qu'il fit tomber des cages qui s'ouvrirent sous le choc. Se tournant vers le soldats qui venaient de lui tirer dessus pour leur rendre la pareille, il sentit soudainement un frottement contre ses jambes et perdit son contrôle. Quatre mignons petit chatons ronronnaient à ses pieds. Le colosse en perdit sa concentration. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Tandis que les soldats s'approchaient, croyant avoir fait mouche, Miki arriva non loin. Voyant son mari à terre agité, elle regarda les jambes de celui-ci et compris aussitôt. Puis elle vit les soldats arriver près de lui. Il fallait qu'elle agisse au plus vite. Quand les soldats virent la scène du colosse qui avait peur de chatons, ils ricanèrent diaboliquement et pointèrent leurs armes vers lui. Mais avant qu'ils aient eut le temps de faire feu, leur armes disparurent de leurs mains tandis que deux coups de feux retentirent. Ils prirent alors leurs jambes à leurs cou laissant Umibozû et Miki. Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de rire quand ils furent partis.

— A la place de rigoler bêtement tu peux m'enlever ça de là ! arriva à dire Umibozû en désignant les chatons. Miki pris les quatre petits chatons dans les bras et les plaça dans une cage qu'elle laissa sur le sol puis elle aida son mari à se relever.

— Merci !dit-il en rougissant.

Ne ressentant plus aucun signe de danger dans le coin ils retournèrent dehors, espérant y trouver Ryô.

Or ce dernier était du côté lingerie féminines (comme par hasard) et s'était débarrassé de ses poursuivants. Pourtant, il sentait que quelqu'un était encore après lui. Un soutien-gorge à la main, il se concentra sur cette personne. L'aura de cette dernière lui fit penser au tireur de tantôt.

— Saeba je sais que tu es dans le coin ! fit une voix que Ryô reconnu sans peine. Saeba ! Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis. La prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront ce ne sera pas une simple salutation de courtoisie. Mais je ne pensais pas te croiser aussi vite.

Ryô était concentré sur les gestes de cet homme. Il savait que s'il répondait l'homme le trouverai facilement.

— Saeba… J'ai une surprise pour toi. J'avais gardé un otage avec moi.

Le cœur de Ryô fit un bond… Et si c'était Kaori. Se hasardant un coup d'œil vers cet homme qu'il venait de localiser, il aperçut Eriko à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas Kaori mais ce n'est pas mieux.

— Saeba ! Si tu ne te montres pas l'otage mourra. Je compte jusqu'à dix.

— Ryô reste à l'abri ! lui cria Eriko.

Tandis que le décompte commença, Ryô sortit.

— Bien ! Je vois que notre homme est un bon garçon.

— Lâchez cette femme ! cria Ryô vers cet homme.

— J'y compte bien. Ce n'est pas elle que je veux ! C'est… Toi ! Et tant que j'y pense. Mon nom est Kenji.

Kenji lâcha le bras d'Eriko qui courut vers Ryô. Celui-ci lui ordonna expressément de sortir d'ici. Au vue du regard que Ryô lui lança un frisson lui traversa le dos. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à lui désobéir ou à dire quoique ce soit. Elle sortit alors et se retrouva dehors.

— Eriko ! fit Saeko en la voyant, où est Ryô ?

— Face à Kenji ! répondit-elle tremblotante.

Saeko ordonna à un de ses hommes d'aller chercher une couverture qu'elle plaça sur les épaules d'Eriko.

— Kaori n'était pas avec toi ? lui demanda-t-elle par la suite.

— Non la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est ce matin au Cat's eye après plus rien. Je pensais la retrouver au centre commercial mais…

Saeko avait l'air inquiète. Elle n'avait pas vu Kaori dans le groupe d'otages. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas là.

A l'intérieur la tension était à son comble, les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant…Ils sortirent leurs armes en grande vitesse et se mirent à courir en visant l'autre. Deux coups de feu retentirent alors, tandis qu'ils se jetèrent à l'abri… Mais un seul avait fait mouche. Et ce n'est pas celui auquel on pouvait s'attendre. Les deux hommes eurent alors un moment de répit. Ryô porta sa main droite à son épaule gauche il avait été touché. Balèze ce gars là. Il sentait que cette blessure pourrait être la signature de sa défaite. De l'autre côté, Kenji savait qu'il avait fait mouche. Narquoisement il dit alors à Ryô :

— Saeba ! Ce n'est pas ton jour de chance on dirait. Je vais être clément avec toi et je décide de te laisser en vie jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. Ah et surtout tente de me viser la prochaine fois et… Encore une chose… City Hunter n'est pas City Hunter sans son autre moitié.

Sur cette phrase diabolique Kenji laissa Ryô à son sort.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Questions.

Ce n'est pas un adversaire habituel pensa-t-il en se levant. Il respecte ce qu'il dit et pense. Il respecte son adversaire. Et que voulait-il dire par là ? Ryô sortit alors du bâtiment se tenant le bras gauche. Au dehors l'attendait Saeko, Miki, Umibozû et Eriko. La police avait fait évacué les civils. De toute façon Kenji a sûrement fait évacuer les lieux par ces hommes, pensa Ryô.

— Ryô ! Tu vas bien,demanda Eriko.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas entendu la question.

— Ryô ?

Saeko remarqua que ce dernier semblait assez secoué. Que c'était-il passé ? Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule le faisant retourner à la réalité.

— Que c'est-il passé à l'intérieur ? demanda alors Saeko.

— Je me suis retrouvé face à Kenji… Il est redoutable cependant…

— Cependant ? Fit Umibozû gravement.

— Il y a quelque chose en lui qui m'intrigue.

— A quoi ressemble-t-il ? demanda Saeko.

— Il a une tête de moins que moi, voir deux. Il est jeune et cependant ce n'est pas un amateur. Il respecte ses adversaires tout autant que ses paroles. Il est châtain clair et porte une paire de lunettes de soleil. Il a les cheveux courts et paraît fragile de constitution mais là je ne mettrais pas ma main à couper. Au fait avez-vous vu Kaori ?

Ses amis le regardèrent consternés et il devina alors la réponse. Où pouvait être Kaori ?

— Ryô ! Tu as besoin de soin pour ton bras ! lui signala alors Saeko.

— Je sais ! Mais je ne pense pas que la blessure soit trop importante alors…

— Alors tu viens au Café et nous verrons ça là-bas !

— Miki a raison Ryô ! Nous pourrons aussi prendre un café ! rajouta Umibozû gêné.

Ryô soupira et accepta malgré son inquiétude. Peu après Miki, Umibozû, Ryô et Eriko se retrouvèrent donc au Cat's eye. Saeko avait encore son enquête à mener au centre commercial.

Tandis que Miki finissait de panser le bras de Ryô, Falcon se hasarda :

— Dis-moi Ryô ! Outre le fait que tu sois vexé par le fait que cela ne soit pas moi qui t'ai infligé cette blessure, je te trouve préoccupé.

— C'est juste ! répondit-il en souriant avant de rajouter. C'est la fin de ce qu'il m'a dit qui me fait réfléchir.

— Toi ? Réfléchir ? fit Miki moqueuse.

— Et quelle est-elle ? demanda Falcon gravement.

— City Hunter n'est pas City Hunter sans son autre moitié.

— A ton avis fait-il référence à Kaori ? demanda Miki interloquée.

— J'espère que non… Au fait qui l'a vu en dernier vous ou Eriko ?

— Eriko est repartit avec elle ce matin. Miki n'était pas là.

— Je vois merci. Et merci Miki.

— Je t'en prie !

— Eriko ? C'est bien toi qui as vu Kaori en dernier ce matin ?

— Oui ! Après une petite pause ici, nous sommes reparties ensemble. Nous avons fait un petit bout de chemin côte à côte puis nous nous sommes séparées.

— Tu n'as rien remarqué d'anormal ?

— Non rien du tout… Je suis désolée Ryô je…

— Ne culpabilise pas ! Ce n'est pas de te faute !

— …

— Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? lui demanda Miki

— Rentrer et chercher des indices c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Miki laissa échapper un soupire tandis qu'elle retourna derrière le comptoir.

— Ryô… Non rien ! bougonna l'éléphant.

Ryô sourit alors, devinant les pensées de son ami. Puis il remercia de nouveau Miki avant de saluer ses amis et de sortir du café.

La première chose que Ryô fit en sortant du Cat's eye fut d'aller jeter un coup d'œil du côté du tableau à messages ! Peut-être y aurait-il là-bas un petit indice. Mais… Il n'y avait pas le moindre petit indice, pas le moindre petit détail inhabituel. Son moral était tellement bas qu'il ne dragua aucune femme sur le chemin du retour.

D'un pas monotone, Ryô retourna donc chez lui. Il était fatigué aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Cependant qu'il montait les escaliers de son immeuble, un frisson lui parcourut dos. Quelque chose clochait. Sortant son arme en silence, il avança tel un tigre guettant sa proie. Arrivant près de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, il nota la présence d'un homme d'un certain âge qui dormait d'un œil. Ryô soupira et rangea son arme. Le vieil homme lui dit alors :

— C'est imprudent de baisser ta garde Ryô !

— Qui te dis que je l'ai baissé ?… Bon qu'est- ce qui t'amène Ken. Ca doit être important pour que tu te déplaces personnellement.

— Cela concerne ta partenaire !

Le visage de Ryô vira de l'étonnement à la sévérité.

— Que veux-tu dire ? fit-il brutalement.

— En fin de matinée, des types armés l'ont enlevé sous le nez et la barbe de plusieurs témoins dont deux policiers ! Il faut dire qu'un de leurs complices s'est occupé de faire passer la scène pour le tournage d'un film mais ça m'a quand même paru bizarre !

— As-tu relevé le numéro de la voiture ?

— … C'est que… Je suis désolé Ryô mais la voiture n'avait pas de plaques. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est d'inviter le caméraman là où je vais souvent et…

— Et ? demanda Ryô qui commençait à s'impatienter.

— Et j'ai donc réussi à récupérer le film à l'insu du caméraman, répondit-il en sortant la cassette d'un vieux sac plastique et en la tendant à Ryô.

— Et tu me donnes ça gratuitement ! l'interpella Ryô d'un air dubitatif. Cela m'étonne de toi Ken !

— Disons que Kaori-chan est aussi importante que toi dans le quartier Ryô… Et puis si je tente de discuter pognon à son sujet avec toi ce ne serait pas correct. Ce n'est pas une information pour un travail ça ! N'est-ce pas !

— …

Ryô sourit à cette remarque et il lui dit alors tout en prenant la vidéo.

— Alors merci beaucoup Ken ! Merci pour elle !

— J'espère au moins que cette cassette t'aidera !

— Je verrais bien.

— Allez salut Ryô à une prochaine.

— Salut Ken et… Encore merci ! Si tu apprends quelque chose tiens moi au courant.

Le vieil homme lui fit signe de la main tout en descendant les escaliers, laissant Ryô sur le pas de la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Petites révélations.

Sitôt dans l'appartement, Ryô s'installa devant le téléviseur sans même prendre le temps d'enlever son manteau.

— Arrête un peu ton cirque avec cette caméra ! dit un homme en costume noir et lunettes assorties. Ça te servira à quoi d'abord ?

— À faire passer ta mission pour une scène de film ! fit une voix grave.

L'homme en noir sembla réfléchir un instant puis il répondit alors :

— Avec toutes les personnes et les flics qu'on risque de rencontrer ça me paraît plutôt intéressant comme idée. En attendant ça va bientôt être l'heure.

— Ouais ! Ouais ! fit la voix grave !

— Kazuky ! Démarre la voiture et parque la un peu plus en retrait ! dit l'homme en noir à l'intention du chauffeur de la Mercedes !

—Bien ! répondit-il simplement.

La voiture recula tandis que le cameraman fit un tour d'horizon de la place où il se trouvait. Retournant vers son point de départ, il s'arrêta sur une jeune femme et zooma. Claquant des doigts, il avertit ses comparses de la présence de leur victime. C'était Kaori. Tandis qu'elle se rapprochait l'air morose, elle regarda l'heure et soupira. Elle s'arrêta au niveau du passage clouté.

— Bon sang va t'en Kaori ne reste pas là ! laissa échapper Ryô devant la cassette !

A ce moment là la voiture arriva en trombe dans le champ de la caméra. Kaori vira sa tête vers la source du bruit étonnée. En un éclair la voiture s'arrêta, la porte arrière s'ouvrit et deux bras puissants s'emparèrent de Kaori. Elle tenta en vain de se défendre et ne parvint qu'à faire tomber un objet provenant d'une des poches de son ravisseur. Celui-ci ne s'aperçut de rien. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Ryô ! La voiture repartit en trombe. Tout s'était passé très très vite. Le cameraman filma la réaction des gens et s'exclama alors !

— Merci pour vos réactions spontanées pour cette prise de vue. C'était parfait. C'est dans la boîte…

Tournant vers la gauche, il aperçut un policier parlant dans un talkie-walkie. S'approchant de l'agent en continuant de filmer, il sortit un papier de sa poche et le lui tendit. Après lecture de ce dernier, l'agent repris sa discussion.

— Non c'est bon, c'est vraiment pour un film. Le cameraman a une autorisation spécial. Tout est en ordre.

Le caméraman refit alors un tour de la place, filmant les témoins de la scène qui s'amusaient à faire coucou à la caméra. Dans un recoin, un vieil homme semblait dormir. Ryô le reconnut. C'était Ken. Il ouvrit alors un œil et fit signe au caméraman. Celui-ci s'approcha alors. L'image descendit vers les chaussures noires du caméraman avant de s'éteindre.

Ryô en savait un peu plus. Il savait où, il savait à peu près vers quelle heure. Il savait qu'un certain Kazuky y était mêlé. Il avait noté la chute de l'objet et il avait remarqué une cicatrice en forme « d'éclair » sur la main gauche de celui qui avait empoigné Kaori. De maigres indices, certes. Mais des indices quand même. Ryô se leva alors et éteignit le poste avant de sortir.

Il voulait profiter du peu de temps qui restait avant la tombée de la nuit pour se rendre sur les lieux de l'enlèvement. Cependant, il se ravisa et chercha à joindre Ken en premier. Il avait oublié de lui demander une information. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de recherches infructueuses, il s'arrêta et alla téléphoner à Saeko.

— Allo ! Inspectrice Nogami.

— Salut Saeko !

— Salut Ryô. Des nouvelles de Kaori ?

— Elle s'est fait enlever.

— …

— J'ai deux trois trucs à te demander.

— Oui ?

— J'ai en ma possession une cassette vidéo de sa disparition. On y voir plusieurs personnes dont un de ses ravisseurs.

— Un début de piste ?

— Justement ! Pourrais-tu regarder dans tes fichiers si un homme d'une quarantaine d'années possède ce signe distinctif. Une cicatrice en forme « d'éclair » sur sa main gauche. C'est un peu vague mais…

— Autre chose ?

— Oui ! Essaies de trouver le plus d'informations sur Kenji.

— J'en cherche.

— Ok ! Merci… Tiens-moi au courant si tu as du nouveau sur ces deux cas.

— Bien sur. Euh ! Ryô !

— Oui ?

— Pourrais-je visionner la cassette.

— … Oui ! Allez salut ?

— Salut.

Au moment où Ryô raccrocha, un parfum familier lui fit tourner la tête à vive allure. La nuit commençait à tomber de plus en plus. Ryô remarqua une silhouette familière et se mit à la suivre. A peine avait-il fait une centaine de mètres qu'il se retrouva bloqué par deux colosses en costumes de couleurs différentes Les deux portaient une paire de lunettes de soleil.

— C'est bien vous Saeba Ryô ! fit l'homme en costume rouge.

Ryô lança un regard noir à son interlocuteur.

— Si tu n'es pas Saeba tu n'as rien à faire ici ! dit le second type en gris tout en approchant sa main de son arme.

— Je ne ferais pas ç si j'étais à votre place ! lança Ryô qui avait deviné ses intentions.

— De quoi ? maugréa-t-il.

Fou de rage, il voulut dégainer mais se retrouva à terre sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Son collègue, sourire aux lèvres dit alors :

— Vous êtes bien Saeba Ryô. Il n'y a pas de doute à ce sujet. Je suis porteur d'un message à votre attention.

L'homme écarta lentement le pan gauche de sa veste… Il ne semblait pas armé. Puis toujours aussi lentement, il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche interne et la tendit à Ryô. Ce dernier, après un bref moment d'hésitation, lui pris l'enveloppe de ses mains.

— Saeba.

— …

— Ce n'est pas celle que vous cherchez que vous avez suivi et… Malgré votre air menaçant je finirai ce que j'ai à dire… Et je peux vous assurer, donc, qu'aucun mal ne lui a été fait. Nous avons besoin d'elle pour mener à terme une affaire. Tout est dans cette lettre… Et je peux encore vous assurer qu'elle ne risque rien. Laissez-nous seulement deux trois jours. Je vous recontacterai.

— Salop ! Qu'est-ce que… fit Ryô en sortant son arme et sentant au même moment le canon froid d'une autre arme sur son front.

— Du calme mon garçon ! Je ne manque jamais à ma parole. Alors faites comme moi ! Rangez votre jouet, dit l'homme en rouge en rangeant son arme.

Ryô bouillonnait intérieurement mais fit de même.

— Une dernière chose ! rajouta l'homme en ôtant sa paire de lunettes. Saeba, je serais ravi de faire une partie de paint-ball avec vous. Vous êtes un adversaire redoutable amis là… vous n'êtes pas vous même.

Ryô dévisagea son interlocuteur aussi grand qu'Umibozû. C'était un Européen. Soit un Anglais, soit un Français. Il devait avoir trente/ trente-cinq ans… Ryô lui sourit et lui serra sa main tandis que ce dernier la lui tendait.

— Je vous fais confiance mais s'il arrive quelque chose à ma partenaire, ce ne seront pas des balles de peinture que j'utiliserai. Suis-je assez clair !

— Evidemment ! Mais il ne le lui arrivera rien. Je m'en porte garant. « Au revoir » Saeba.

— « Aurevoir » ! — Lui répondit-il de la même façon avant de tourner les talons et de retourner chez lui.

Chemin faisant, il s'arrêta au bar du patron, y apercevant Ken.

— Salut Ken ! fit Ryô en prenant place face à lui.

— Salut Ryô ! Tu sais j'en sais pas plus depuis tout à l'heure !

— C'est pour une autre affaire. Tu as dû entendre parler de la prise d'otages au centre commercial.

— Oui… Tu veux des informations sur le meneur des opérations c'est ça !

— Voilà ! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est son nom. Kenji. Je voudrais en savoir plus.

— Je vois. Ca sera payant cette fois !

— Je sais. Allez bonne soirée Ken.

— Salut Ryô ! Tu ne restes pas ?

— Non pas ce soir.

— Je vois.

Ryô se releva et le salua tandis qu'il reprenait son chemin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Du côté de chez Kaori.

Lorsque Ryô arriva chez lui, il s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre et de la lire :

'Monsieur Saeba,

Votre partenaire sous trouve sous ma protection pour cette raison principale : Demain, Mr Juan Montero arrive au Japon. Hors il se trouve que sa fille est le sosie parfait de votre partenaire.

Mr Montero est un diplomate Colombien qui dit signer d'importants contrats avec le gouvernement japonais. Hors il a reçu des menaces de Mort. Craignant pour sa fille, il a fait appel à mes services. Il m'était arrivé de croiser votre partenaire plusieurs fois en ville. Et j'ai donc pensé à elle pour remplacer la fille de Montero durant son séjour au Japon. Je ne sais pas encore si elle acceptera ou non mon offre d'emploi. Je vous tiendrais au courant.

Je puis vous assurer que rien ne lui arrivera. Je lui donnerai ma vie s'il le fallait.

Veuillez croire en mes sentiments les plus nobles.

Sire Arthur Blake !'

Ryô soupira. Il savait déjà ce que dirait Kaori. Il pensa alors que ce serait une bonne chose et que cela lui permettrait de s'occuper de Kenji.

Dans un grand hôtel de Tokyo, vers 21h !

— Patron ! Joindre Saeba n'était pas une bonne chose à faire ! dit l'homme en gris

L'homme en rouge se tourna alors :

— Francis. Tu sais très bien que l'avoir à dos n'est pas bon pour la santé. Alors autant lui expliquer pourquoi nous avons besoin de sa partenaire… Au fait comment s'est passé sa rencontre avec nous ?

— Bien d'après ce qu'il m'a été rapporté.

— Elle n'a pas fait d'objections à notre demande ?

— C'est à dire que ! Je crois que Paulo a plutôt agi directement avant de lui expliquer les faits, répondit Francis confus.

— Il ne l'a pas brutalisé au moins ! fit l'homme en rouge sévèrement.

— Pas à ma connaissance.

L'homme en rouge soupira longuement puis :

— Je vais aller la voir moi-même. Si tu vois Paulo, dis lui d'aller m'attendre dans mon « bureau. »

— Bien.

L'homme en rouge sortit alors de sa chambre et joignit la chambre 2803. Deux gardes étaient postés à la porte et se raidir à son approche. Tandis que ce dernier toqua avant d'entrer, il leur dit alors :

— Je ne veux être dérangé sous aucun prétexte !

— Bien ! firent-ils

Puis il entra dans la chambre. Celle-ci se trouvait au vingt-cinquième et dernier étage de l'hôtel. Elle était assez spacieuse. Il y avait un grand meuble, un grand lit, une coiffeuse, un minibar, un mini-réfrigérateur et une porte donnait sur une salle de bain non moins grande. L'homme chercha Kaori du regard et la trouva allongé sur le lit, bâillonnée, pieds et poings liés. Se frottant la tête d'une manière désolée il s'en approcha.

— Bonsoir Mademoiselle Makimura. Je suis vraiment navré de ces désagréments.

Et joignant le geste à la parole.

— Je vais d'ailleurs commencer par vous détacher avant toute autre chose. J'ai vu votre partenaire ce soir. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous. Alors rangez cette massue grotesque et écoutez-moi s'il vous plaît, dit-il tout en finissant de lui délier les pieds avant de se tourner vers elle.

Tout en lui enlevant son bâillon, il continua aussi calmement :

— Je vois que vous paraissez troublé. Je suis désolé que Paulo vous ait traité de la sorte. Je lui avais simplement demandé de vous faire venir, sans user de la force. J'ai un travail à vous proposer. C'est un contrat qui s'étale sur deux, voir trois jours. Saeba le sait, et je lui ai promis que rien ne vous arrivera. Il en est resté là mais j'ai bien vu son inquiétude à votre égard. Cependant il semblait aussi préoccupé par une autre affaire et je voudrais bien savoir ce dont il s'agit. Je suis assez curieux par nature….. Etes-vous prêtes à écouter la mission que je souhaite vous confier ?

Kaori, encore abasourdie, pris place sur le bord du lit, pensive.

— J'aurais préféré vous rencontrer autrement. Je pense que maintenant vous devez être sur la défensive, dit l'homme en rouge en souriant.

Kaori le regarda, encore plus étonnée ! Son regard était tant sincère et sa voix si calme que Kaori eut confiance en lui. Calmement, malgré son cœur battant, elle lui dit :

— Je vous écoute.

— Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous… Voilà, demain matin un diplomate Colombien arrive au Japon. Il parle japonais comme vous, … et moi. Il sera accompagné par sa fille qui vous ressemble trait pour trait. Il est au Japon pour signer des contrats important avec le gouvernement japonais. Durant ces trois dernières semaines il a reçu plusieurs menaces de mort. Et la semaine dernière sa fille a été agressée. Il se trouve que nous l'avons « effacé » et ainsi fait croire qu'elle se trouvait dans le coma depuis lors. Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, serait de prendre jouer son rôle au Japon. Mr Juan Montero le sait. J'ai assuré à Saeba que vous ne risquerez rien. Vous serez surveillée tous les jours lors de vos sorties avec cet homme. Et si vous acceptez ce travail, je vous impose le gilet pare-balles. Votre salaire pour votre mission s'élève à un million de dollar.

Kaori le dévisagea très étonnée. 'Un million de dollar c'est une belle somme !' pensa-t-elle.

— Combien de temps me laissez-vous pour prendre ma décision ? demanda-t-elle alors.

— Jusqu'à demain matin 7h. Mr Montero arrive à 9 h.

— Bien.

— Je vous laisse donc mademoiselle Makimura ! Si vous avez besoin de moi pour d'autres informations, je suis dans la chambre 2800… Deux hommes surveillent votre porte. Si vous voulez dîner, ou manger un petit encas, dérangez l'un d'eux. Je les tiens au courant sur ce point. Bonne soirée Mademoiselle.

— Merci. Vous de même Monsieur ?

L'homme en rouge, sur le point de sortir, se retourna et tout en souriant et en ouvrant la porte il dit :

— Monsieur Blake, Arthur Blake.

Puis il sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui, laissant une Kaori perdue dans ses réflexions.

Vingt minutes après dans le « bureau » d'Arthur Blake.

— Vous m'avez fait demander Boss ?

— Oui Paulo ! J'ai appris la façon dont tu t'es occupé de Mademoiselle Makimura.

— Mais Boss ! Elle n'a pas accepté la…

— SILENCE ! l'interrompit-il. Tu ne le lui as rien dit du tout ! Elle était au courant de rien. De plus j'ai entendu dire qu'un de tes collègues avait filmé la scène. Où est la vidéo ?

— Heu ! Il se l'ait fait volé.

— C'est le comble… J'ai encore une chose à te demander.

— Oui !

— J'ai rencontré Saeba ce soir. Il semblait préoccuper par une autre affaire que la disparition de sa partenaire. Je veux savoir par quoi. Recherche donc des informations sur les événements en ville aujourd'hui.

— Bien.

Paulo n'avait pas réussi à cacher son étonnement lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Saeba. Il salua toutefois son patron comme si de rien n'était et sortit. Puis, Blake appuya sur un bouton. Trente secondes après, un garde arriva.

— Faites moi venir Kazuky le plus rapidement possible.

Dix minutes après ce dernier entra dans le « bureau. »

— Monsieur ?

— Bonsoir Kazuky ! J'ai un doute qui me ronge quant à la sincérité de Paulo. Je voudrais que tu le surveille ces prochains jours.

— Bien.

— Kazuky ! Fais bien attention à toi. Paulo n'est pas un tendre.

— Je sais Arthur… Euh ! Je veux dire, je sais monsieur.

— C'est bon Kazuky… C'est tout tu peux aller te reposer.

— Bien monsieur. Bonsoir.

Vers 1heure dans le parking de l'hôtel.

— Alors Paulo ! Vous avez bien fait comme je vous l'ai dit ? fit un homme dans l'ombre.

— Oui Monsieur. Saeba n'y a vu que du feu mais…

— Mais ?

— Mr Blake est une gêne. J'ai l'impression qu'il a des doutes.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour lui. En temps voulut notre « agent » s'occupera de lui.

— Kenji ? Vous pensez qu'il en sera capable ?

— N'y pensez pas pour le moment ! J'ai des projets pour Blake…On m'a dit que Kenji s'était trouvé face à face avec Saeba aujourd'hui…Ce n'était pas convenu.

De légères perles de sueurs apparurent sur le front de Paulo. C'était lui qui avait poussé Kenji à se retrouver face à City-Hunter. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, il répondit alors :

— Et bien c'est exact, cependant…

— Cependant je ne tolère pas un tel écart de votre part. L'affrontement contre Saeba est prévu pour Kenji, mais c'est encore trop tôt.

— Je comprends, fit Paulo en déglutissant. Mais je…

— Je ne veux rien savoir de plus. Vous n'avez aucune excuse.

— B…Bien.

Paulo remonta alors dans sa chambre tandis que l'homme sortit de l'ombre. Sa nationalité ressortait avec son teint basané. C'était soit un Espagnol, soit un habitant d'Amérique du Sud. L'homme s'alluma un petit cigare avant de monter à son tour.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Pour un million de dollar.

Kaori n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle pensait à cette offre de travail. Que dirait Ryô ? Que ferait-il ? Une foule de question lui embrouillait les pensées. Elle regarda le réveil à côté de son lit. Il était déjà 1h30. Elle avait quand même dû s'assoupir un instant. Se levant, elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre et resta là à observer les lumières de la ville dans la nuit. Cela lui permit de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Tout était plus clair. Elle alla prendre une robe de chambre dans le placard tandis qu'un frisson lui chatouillait les épaules. Puis elle se remit à la fenêtre, rêveuse. Elle y contempla la ville une nouvelle fois puis son regard se perdit à l'horizon durant une dizaine de minutes. La fatigue l'avait finalement gagné et elle referma la fenêtre avant de retourner se coucher.

A 7h, le réveil sonna. D'un geste mécanique Kaori l'arrêta. Tout en s'étirant, elle inspecta la pièce d'un regard ahurie. Puis les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, ainsi que sa décision. Dix secondes après, l'on toqua à la porte.

— Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit alors laissant apparaître Arthur Blake vêtu d'un costume dont seule la veste était rouge.

— Bonjour Mademoiselle. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

— J'ai connu pire, dit Kaori ironiquement.

— Que prenez-vous pour votre petit déjeuner ?

Kaori le regarda éberluée. Puis elle répondit :

— Du café avec des tartines.

— Bien.

Arthur Blake claqua des doigts et un serviteur de l'hôtel entra avec un chariot rempli de toutes choses : Café, thé, lait chaud, lait froid, chocolat, pain, tranches de pain grillées, biscottes, croissants, oranges, jus d'orange, beurre, confitures diverses…

— Merci, fit il à l'attention du groom.

Puis se tournant vers Kaori, et lui présentant une robe de chambre, il lui dit :

— Venez allons discuter devant votre petit déjeuner.

Encore sous le coup de l'étonnement, Kaori se leva et enfila la robe de chambre. Puis elle prit place sur une des chaises. Arthur Blake lui servit une tasse de café avant de s'en préparer une pour lui.

— Prenez ce qui vous fait plaisir, dit-il aimablement.

— Merci ! répondit-elle simplement.

Durant les cinq premières minutes, personne n'ouvrit la bouche hormis pour boire un peu de café. Puis Kaori rompit le silence.

— J'accepte votre contrat, dit-elle avec assurance.

— Je vous remercie, sourit Blake. Je vais m'occuper de prévenir votre collègue de votre décision…Je sais qu'il vous reste encore du temps mais n'oubliez pas que don Montero arrive à 9h. Soyez prêtes pour 8h30 s'il vous plaît.

— Bien… Heu pour mes affaires que dois-je ?

— L'armoire est pleine à craquer. Choisissez ce que vous voulez.

— Merci.

— Je vous en prie… Bon j'ai des choses à faire de mon côté donc je vous laisse. A tout à l'heure.

— A tout à l'heure ! fit Kaori tandis que Blake fermait la porte derrière lui.

Peu avant 8h, Kaori était prête et Blake avait téléphoné à Ryô pour lui dire que Kaori avait accepté sa proposition. Une nouvelle fois Ryô le menaça si quoique ce soit arrivait à Kaori. Ryô laissa Kaori de côté. Il savait que son interlocuteur était digne de confiance. Ce qui lui permit d'approfondir ses recherches sur Kenji.

L'avion arriva à l'heure… Pour une fois. Don Montero fut surpris de voir Kaori. Pourtant il savait qu'une autre personne devait jouer le rôle de sa fille. Par contre il ne se doutait pas de cette ressemblance si frappante. D'ailleurs, il crut tellement que c'était sa fille qu'il s'empressa de la serrer dans ses bras, puis s'excusa en douce après l'avoir réalisé.

Durant les deux premières journées, Don Montero visita de nombreux lieux d'utilité publique. Du moins le matin. Les après-midi étaient assez calmes dans l'ensemble. Les réunions se déroulaient dans une des pièces de l'hôtel. Hors, en plus des hommes de mains de Don Montero, de Blake et ses hommes, la police veillait au grain. Kaori passait très bien pour la fille de Don Montero. Aucun incident ne survint…

Aucun incident ? Du moins durant les deux premiers jours.

Le soir du deuxième jour, dans le parking de l'hôtel vers 2 heures du matin.

— Monsieur, mon client s'impatiente. Quand Kenji va-t-il passer à l'action pour de bon ?

— Patience Paulo ! Patience. Demain matin aura lieu la signature des contrats. Hors il n'y aura pas de policiers à moins de 500 mètres du bâtiment. Votre client pourra constater l'efficacité de Kenji à ce moment là !

— Bien monsieur. Bonne nuit Monsieur !

— Bonsoir Paulo !

Tandis que Paulo faisait demi-tour, un léger bruit attira son attention. Son interlocuteur disparu assez vite, se faufilant dans l'ombre. Paulo se retourna à la recherche de l'origine du bruit. Ne voyant rien, il décida de remonter.

Dix minutes après, Kazuky sortit de l'ombre tout en pestant contre la traîtrise de Paulo ! Mais qui était Kenji ? Il décida alors d'aller en informer Blake malgré l'heure tardive. Cependant, à peine était-il à la porte menant au rez-de-chaussée qu'un bras puissant entoura sa gorge.

— Tu as eu tort de jouer à l'espion Kazuky. Maintenant tu n'as d'autres choix que de mourir, lui chuchota Paulo tout en pointant son arme, doté d'un silencieux, entre ses omoplates.

— Mmm.

— Tu n'as rien n'à dire ? Bien alors Adieu ! fit-il diaboliquement avant de tirer trois coups de feux.

Kazuky s'écroula sur le sol. Paulo s'éloigna tranquillement et gagna sa chambre en jouant l'ivrogne.

Peu après le départ de Paulo, Kazuky sorti, non sans mal, un boîtier de sa poche et appuya sur l'unique bouton de ce dernier avec effort. Dans la chambre 2800, une sonnerie aigue résonna. Arthur Blake se réveilla en sursaut. Se tournant vers la source du bruit, il l'arrêta et récupéra un bip en toute hâte. Il sortit avec précipitation de sa chambre sans prendre le temps de se chausser et courut appeler l'ascenseur. Celui-ci était déjà au 25ème étage. Une chance ? Pure coïncidence ? Ou ?…

Il appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée tandis que ses hommes se mirent sur le branle-bas de combat. Deux de ses hommes eurent le temps de monter avec lui. Il était très tendu et ne souhaité qu'une chose … Que cet ascenseur accélère le mouvement. Finalement les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin. Le bip émit par le petit boîtier de Blake sonna plus rapidement. Il ordonna à ses hommes présents de faire le tour du rez-de-chaussée à la recherche d'un quelconque indice d'effraction. Quant à lui, il commença à se diriger dans une mauvaise direction dont le bip l'avertit en sonnant plus faiblement. De ce fait, il fit demi-tour et courut dans la direction opposé pour finalement se retrouvait derrière la porte menant au parking. Il y trouva le corps inanimé de Kazuky.

— KAZUKY ! s'écria-t-il tout en le tournant de face !

— Ar…Arrr…thur.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Fais…at…atten…tion…. Demain… Paul… Paulo… il… a… parlé… d'un…cert... ain… Ken...ken..ji…avec…

Les yeux de Kazuky se fermèrent alors tandis que la visage de Blake vira à la colère. Puis se calmant, et tandis que ses hommes le retrouvèrent, il leur ordonna d'appeler la police. Sitôt celle-ci sur les lieux, il leur expliqua le peu qu'il savait, leur cachant juste ses dernières paroles. Les policiers ne firent pas de problème. Seule une inspectrice semblait perplexe. Il faut dire qu'être réveillée à 2h30 du matin… Les bras croisés, elle regarda Blake dans les yeux. Ce dernier s'en approcha alors et lui dit :

— Vous devez être l'inspectrice Nogami n'est-ce pas ?

— Et vous Arthur Blake !

— Je vois que nous n'avons pas de secret l'un pour l'autre, fit Blake ironiquement. Je pense que vous voulez savoir si mon ami a eu le temps de me dire quelque chose avant de mourir n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet ! fit Saeko en souriant.

Le visage de Blake se fit tendu puis gravement il lui dit alors :

— Il m'a parlé d'un de mes hommes. Il discutait avec un autre homme d'un certain Kenji. J'ignore de qui il s'agit et j'ignore avec qui il discutait.

— Kenji ? fit Saeko étonnée.

— Vous connaissez ? demanda Blake qui avait lu la surprise sur le visage de Saeko.

— Très peu. Il nous a causé quelques ennuis il y a deux jours.

— Je vois ! Concernant mon homme, veuillez m'en excuser mais j'en fais une affaire personnelle. Je me méfiais déjà de ce type auparavant mais…

— Bien au revoir Mr Blake.

— Au revoir inspectrice Nogami et … Désolé du dérangement.

Blake retourna dans sa chambre. Il était maintenant près de 3h15. Bien évidemment tout ce chahut avait réveillé Kaori qui l'attendait devant sa chambre.

— Oh ! Vous êtes réveillée Mademoiselle Makimura !

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Kazuky s'est fait tuer, dit Blake gravement.

— Une piste ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

— Oui… Mais pas de preuves. J'aviserai demain. Pour le moment allez dormir.

— Bien.

— Kaori attendez !

Kaori se retourna stupéfaite. C'était la première fois que Blake l'appelait ainsi.

— Demain risque d'être une journée très mouvementée. Redoublez de précaution. Je ferais de même et je mettrais mes meilleurs hommes pour votre protection, fit Blake solennellement.

Kaori le remercia d'un geste et retourna se coucher.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Kenji passe à l'attaque !

Le matin du troisième jour du contrat se levait sur Tokyo. Kaori avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil suite à l'incident de la nuit précédente. Tout en se levant, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment pour cette journée. Ouvrant les volets, elle constata que le ciel était gris.

Ce fut la mine tirée qu'elle alla trouver Blake.

— Bonjour Mademoiselle. Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? demanda-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est que j'ai une drôle d'impression comme si… comme si cette journée pourrait tourner au drame.

— Essayez de ne pas y penser. Don Montero doit signer les contrats en fin de matinée. Ensuite vous n'aurez plus le rôle de sa fille à jouer et vous n'aurez plus affaire avec moi. Par contre…

— Par contre ?

— Aujourd'hui la surveillance ne sera assurer que par mes hommes et ceux de Don Montero. La police ne pourra pas intervenir à moins de 500 mètres du bâtiment. Cela ne me plaît pas beaucoup mais… Agissez donc avec précaution.

— Bien.

Parallèlement l'on sonna à l'appartement de Ryô. Celui-ci grogna tout en se levant. Ronchon, il ouvrit la porte. En voyait qu'il s'agissait de Saeko, son visage de ronchon fit place à une face plus que lubrique.

— Bonjour Saeko ! Quelle joie de voir ton visage si radieux en une matinée si brumeuse! lança-t-il tout en se jetant sur elle qui l'évita avec souplesse et qui alla s'installer sur le sofa.

— Bonjour Ryô. J'ai quelques informations supplémentaires sur Kenji et j'ai des trucs à te dire sur les personnages de la cassette. dit-elle tandis qu'il se relevait et qu'il fermait la porte d'entrée.

— Je t'écoute.

— D'après la vidéo surveillance du nouveau centre commercial, il nous a été possible de faire un portrait robot de Kenji. Cependant, vu que son regard est masqué il a été difficile de conclure. Toutefois, Kenji ne fait partie d'aucune listes de criminels recherchés. Même interpole n'en a jamais entendu parler. C'est un mystère à lui tout seul comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Mais… Le groupuscule du tigre d'argent existe réellement. Leur base se trouve en Colombie. Il y a deux chefs différents dans ce groupe. L'un s'occupe de ventes et d'achats d'armes illégales, l'autre écoule et produit de la drogue. Pas aussi puissante que la poussière d'anges mais presque aussi efficace pour effacer la mémoire pendant un certain temps. Kenji doit être un de leur soldat shooter avec leur nouvelle drogue à titre d'expérimentation.

— Je vois ! Et concernant les types de la cassette ?

— L'homme à la cicatrice se nomme Paulo. Il travaille pour Arthur Blake. Un responsable d'une organisation de protection internationale.

— Arthur Blake ?

— Oui tu le connais ?

— Je l'ai rencontré. Il m'a expliqué pourquoi il avait besoin de Kaori. Et il ne souhaitait pas la rencontrer de cette façon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai confiance en lui.

— Tu as bien raison. Blake a été agent d'interpole autrefois. Il a encore ses entrées dans les bases de données. Et c'est souvent qu'il fait deux choses à la fois. Assurer la protection de personnes et en arrêter d'autres. Il travaille en toute légalité. Je sais qu'il est bien informé sur ton compte et… Le mien. Quant à Paulo, c'est le contraire. Il n'est pas fiable du tout et il est recherché par interpole pour de nombreux crimes et attentats. J'ai appris qu'il jouait un double jeu en se trouvant avec blake. Normalement il appartient au groupuscule du tigre d'argent. Et ce n'est pas qu'un petit faire valoir.

— Je vois ! Et à mon avis Blake l'utilise à son insu pour tenter de bloquer ce groupuscule…

— Bingo.

— Sais-tu quelque chose sur le chauffeur… Kazuky ?

— Il s'est fait tuer cette nuit. On lui a tiré trois balles dans le dos. Pas d'empreintes, pas d'indices, pas de témoins. C'était le bras droit d'Arthur Blake et un de ses amis. A priori il a eu le temps de parler un peu à Blake. Il a cité un nom des hommes de Blake ainsi que celui de Kenji.

— As-tu réussi à avoir les résultats d'analyse sur ce que je t'ai ramené hier ?

— Non pas pour le moment.

— Une dernière chose ! Connais-tu le programme de Blake pour aujourd'hui.

— En ce moment il assure la protection de don Montero. Un diplomate colombien qui utilise son immunité pour bien des choses obscures. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé à quelle groupe il appartient mais mes recherches s'affinent. Aujourd'hui, Don Montero doit signer des contrats importants avec le gouvernement japonais. La police ne peut pas assurer la protection de ses représentants à moins de 500 mètres du lieu en question. Ca nous pose problème. Au fait pourquoi Blake a besoin de Kaori ?

— Pour jouer le rôle de la fille de Don Montero.

— Le rôle de sa fille ?

— En effet.

— Que vas-tu faire ?

— Attendre. J'ai confiance en Blake.

— Au revoir Ryô.

— Attends ne pars pas si vite ! fit Ryô en lui sautant dessus une nouvelle fois.

— Ryô ! Aujourd'hui je fais partis des policiers assignés à la protection de nos dignitaires. Je ne peux pas jouer avec toi, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil et en s'empressant de sortir.

En début d'après-midi, dans un chalet perdu en pleine forêt se tenait une réunion. Le domaine alentour était patrouillé par des policiers. Durant la réunion, Kaori se leva. Se tournant vers don Montero elle lui dit :

— Veuillez m'excuser père, mais j'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air.

Don Montero acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Kaori jouait son rôle à merveille. Blake suivit Kaori du regard tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce. Ce dernier sentait que quelque chose clochait. L'ambiance dans la pièce était lourde et devait sûrement éprouver Kaori. Une fois derrière la porte, Kaori soupira. Elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que ses contrats soient signés pour qu'elle puisse enfin retrouver Ryô. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes, histoire de se rafraîchir le visage au lavabo. Cependant, un homme se mit à la suivre avec discrétion. Profitant de l'inattention des gardes, il entra à son tour dans les toilettes. Finissant de s'asperger d'eau, Kaori aperçut le reflet de Paulo dans le miroir…

Un quart d'heure après, tandis que le dernier représentant du gouvernement japonais finissait de relire les contrats et apposait sa signature, une forte explosion secoua le bâtiment.

Don Montero cacha un rictus de joie mêlé de crainte. Blake se leva et appela ses hommes, ordonnant à quatre d'entre eux d'aller voir ça de plus près. Deux d'entre eux furent chargés de trouver Kaori et les quatre autres restèrent dans la pièce.

Les quatre hommes de Blake arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'explosion et n'y trouvèrent qu'une voiture en feu à côté de laquelle se trouvait un homme d'à priori moins de 30 ans. Celui-ci était habillé sobrement. Le soleil se refléta dans ses lunettes de soleil tandis qu'il levait la tête vers eux. Les quatre hommes levèrent alors leurs armes vers lui.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'un d'eux !

— …

L'homme les regarda narquoisement tandis qu'un autre homme arriva.

— Paulo ?! Tu es avec lui ? demanda l'un d'eux.

— Tue les mais attends mon signal, déclara Paulo à l'homme sans prêter attention à la question que l'on venait de lui poser. Puis il s'éloigna près d'une voiture dans la quelle se trouvait un personne assommée. Un des hommes de Blake la reconnut.

— Salop ! cria-t-il. Que veux-tu faire de Melle Makimura ?

Paulo regarda l'homme et le salua avant de renter dans la voiture.

A ce moment là le jeune homme tira froidement sur ceux-ci les désarmant en grande vitesse et les laissant sans voix. Ce gars-là n'était vraiment pas n'importe qui.

— Kenji ! Finis-les. Ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec ses victimes.

Kenji se tourna vers Paulo et rangea son arme.

— Je…ne…veux…pas…TUER ! dit-il avec difficulté comme en lutte avec cet ordre.

Paulo soupira et tira lui-même sur les hommes de Blake tandis que Kenji pris place à côté de Kaori. Puis la voiture démarra.

Pendant ce temps Blake tenta de calmer l'assistance mais celle-ci était très bouleversée et nerveuse. Don Montero fit appeler ses hommes à son tour qui, à la place d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, tirèrent dans l'assemblée. Par miracle personne ne fut touché. Les quatre hommes de Blake se retrouvèrent désarmés. Ce dernier avait senti venir le coup monté et s'était mis à l'abri à l'insu de Don Montero. De là où il se trouvait il s'aperçut que Don Montero le cherchait. Il savait qu'il était dangereux. Don Montero jura tout bas croyant que Blake s'était esquivé. Il ordonna alors à la moitié de ses hommes d'aller à sa recherche. Blake sourit. Cela serait plus facile pour lui si ses hommes le savaient présents. Grâce à des minis bip que seul le porteur de récepteur entendait, il put les avertir. Ses hommes échangèrent un regard furtif. Soudain Blake s'élança hors de sa cachette tout en désarmant trois des cinq gardes présents. Ses hommes récupérèrent alors leurs armes dans un même temps et se débarrassèrent des deux autres gars. Don Montero voyant que le combat tournait à son désavantage, s'empara des contrats et pris la poudre d'escampette. Cependant Blake tira dans sa direction, ne parvenant qu'à lui faire lâcher ces contrats.

Les autres gardes de Don Montero, entendant les coups de feu, revinrent à la rescousse de leur chef couvrant ainsi sa fuite. La fusillade faisait rage dans le chalet. Une voiture démarra alors. Don Montero se précipita au-dehors et rejoignit la voiture qui venait de stopper en le voyant. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur de celle-ci le chauffeur la démarra en trombe. Blake sorti du chalet et tira sur la voiture….. Sans résultat. La voiture était blindée. A l'intérieur, il eut le temps d'apercevoir Kaori inconsciente aux cotés d'un parfait inconnu.

En contre bas, à 500 mètres de là, la voiture s'arrêta devant les policiers. Saeko, qui se trouvait là aujourd'hui, demanda la raison de ce départ précipité. Don Montero expliqua alors qu'un groupe de terroriste mené par Blake venait d'attaquer le chalet. Il avait donc préféré prendre la fuite avec sa fille. Saeko fut étonnée des dires de Don Montero et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le véhicule. Elle y reconnut Paulo à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur la main, et aperçut Kaori. Pourtant le fait de la voir inconsciente la troubla quelque peu. A côté d'elle se trouvait un homme aux cheveux châtains courts, une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le bout du nez lui cachant son regard. Il devait avoir approximativement moins de trente ans. L'observant attentivement, elle réalisa soudain de qui il s'agissait. Se tournant vers Don Montero elle lui demanda :

— Votre fille va bien ?

— Oui ne vous inquiétez pas elle est juste évanouie.

Saeko hésita, une sensation d'amertume dans son cœur. Soudain, une autre explosion la sortie de ses pensées. Tandis qu'elle ordonnait à ses hommes de monter voir ce qu'il se passait et d'aider les dignitaires à sortir de là, la voiture en profita pour s'éclipser en douce. Saeko se retourna alors et aperçut le côté caché du visage de Kaori. Elle y aperçut une traînée de sang séchée descendant le long de son visage.

Pestant tout bas pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, elle rejoignit ses hommes près du chalet en feu. Elle y trouva Blake et ses hommes en train d'aider les dignitaires japonais à sortir de cette étuve. Tandis que la dernière personne sortait de là poussée par Blake, le chalet s'écroula sous la pesante chaleur de l'incendie. Blake ragea sur son échec et se retournant vers le dignitaire le plus proche de lui il demanda :

— Vous allez bien ?

— Oui ! Grâce à vous merci.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Règlements de comptes !

Saeko s'approcha d'eux tandis qu'un de ses hommes appela les pompiers et les ambulanciers. Apercevant l'inspectrice de loin, Blake se releva en boîtant légèrement.

— Bonjour inspectrice Nogami !

— Vous êtes blessé ?

— Je me suis foulé la cheville rien de bien grave…. Etait-ce bien Kaori à l'arrière du véhicule ?

— Je le crains.

— Et m…e ! Qui a aidé Don Montero à prendre la fuite ?

— Quoi ? Vous ne le savez pas ?

— Non !

— C'est pourtant un de vos hommes ! Paulo…

— J'aurais dû m'en douter, pesta-t-il.

— Connaissez-vous un certain Kenji ?

— Non… Pourquoi ?

Saeko sortant une photo de sa poche la tendit à Blake en lui disant :

— Cette photo est tiré d'un enregistrement vidéo au nouveau centre commercial. Le reconnaissez-vous ?

Blake examina la photographie attentivement. Eberlué il s'exclama :

— L'HOMME à l'arrière de la voiture.

— En effet. Je ne l'ai reconnut que trop tard.

— D'après-vous pourquoi ont-ils besoin de Mademoiselle Makimura ?

— Soit en tant qu'otage pour récupérer une rançon, ce qui m'étonnerait. Soit en tant qu'hameçon pour prendre city hunter dans leur filet.

— Saeba !… Je lui avais promis que rien n'arriverai à sa partenaire. Je dois aller à sa poursuite.

— Alors une chose. Méfiez-vous de Kenji. Il est doué. Il a réussi à blesser Saeba sans être blessé lui-même.

— Quand cela c'est-il passé ?

— Il y a deux trois jours.

— Je comprends alors pourquoi Saeba semblait préoccupé lorsque je l'ai rencontré… Je vous remercie du conseil.

— Comment comptez-vous la retrouver ?

— Des puces électroniques sont dissimulées dans sa panoplie de vêtement mis à sa disposition !

— Je vois ! Faites attention à vous.

— Merci et « au-revoir. »

— Au-revoir.

Blake s'éloigna de Saeko et joignit une de ses camionnettes. A l'intérieur il récupéra un radar qu'il installe sur une moto cachée dans une seconde camionnette. Puis s'armant du mieux qu'il le pouvait il se lança à la poursuite des ravisseurs de Kaori. Ne voulant rien tenter sur la route, Blake resta en retrait sur 1 kilomètre. C'était suffisant pour garder le contact avec les émetteurs.

Bien après la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait Kaori s'arrêta devant un immeuble récemment désaffecté. Paulo sortit le premier et alla ouvrir à Don Montero. Puis Kenji sortit de la voiture récupérant Kaori dans ses bras toujours inconsciente.

Don Montero dit alors à Paulo :

— J'espère pour vous que ma « fille » n'a rien.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas je lui ai juste fait avaler un somnifère.

— Il vaut mieux pour vous. Sinon je charge Kenji de vous abattre.

— … Vous savez… Kenji n'est pas encore parfaitement opérationnel. Il refuse toujours d'accomplir « l'ordre » de tuer. Il semble être en lutte contre lui-même à ce moment là.

— Bizarre ! Je pense que la dose nécessaire pour atteindre l'optimum de ses facultés ne doit pas être suffisante. Nous allons voir ça à l'intérieur. Venez ! Suivez-moi. Il faut résoudre ce problème de suite. Demain est un grand jour pour Kenji et pour nous.

— Pourquoi ? demanda bêtement Paulo.

— Demain sera la jour de la perte de City-Hunter.

— … Vous pensez qu'il tombera dans le panneau ?

— Certainement, dit Don Montero tout en s'arrêtant dans une pièce rénovait qui servait de laboratoire.

Soudain une alarme insonore retentit.

— Parfait ! s'exclama Don Montero. Nous allons pouvoir observer Kenji une fois que sa nouvelle dose sera injectée. En attendant Paulo… Allez-vous occuper de notre visiteur. Il me semble qu'il a une affaire à régler avec vous. Entre autre bien sur. Kenji viendra vous aider après. En attendant faites donc patienter notre cher Monsieur Blake.

— Vous croyez que…

— Bien sur. Il nous a suivit sans aucun doute. N'oubliez pas que ma « fille » est importante à ses yeux.

— Blake….. Kenji n'aura sûrement plus rien à faire, fit Paulo sardoniquement tout en sortant du laboratoire.

Blake qui se trouvait dans le hall principal de l'immeuble remarqua soudainement des lumières clignotantes au plafond. Il pesta en devinant qu'il s'agissait d'une alarme insonore. Encore plus sur le qui-vive, il sortit son arme et avança en redoublant de précaution. Tout à coup, une salve de coups de feu retentit dans la salle tandis qu'en parallèle s'élevait un rire diabolique. Blake roula derrière un des piliers de support tout en reconnaissant le rire de Paulo ! Ce dernier se trouvait à l'étage proche d'une vieille rambarde cassée et des escaliers.

— Tu ne pourras pas rester cacher bien longtemps Blake ! se moqua Paulo.

Blake ne répondit pas et observa la pièce plus attentivement. Paulo se remit à tirer dans sa direction, les balles ricochant sur le pylône derrière lequel se trouvait Blake. Dans un même geste, Blake alla rouler derrière un second pylône non lui tout en tirant vers Paulo, ne parvenant qu'à déchirer un peu ses vêtements. Derrière ce second abri, il entendit Paulo sauter au rez-de-chaussée. Sortant de derrière son abri avec vivacité, Blake tira sur Paulo et parvint à le désarmer. L'ayant enfin à sa merci et se préparant à en finir avec lui, un frisson glacial le stoppa net. L'air était devenu terriblement tendu. Blake, toujours rivé sur cette sensation n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva sur le sol suite à un direct du droite de Paulo. Son arme alla glisser à trois mètres de lui. Paulo le regarda diaboliquement. Un frisson de plaisir lui traversa le dos.

— C'est un Mano à Mano que je préfère ! fit Paulo tout en se pourléchant les lèvres.

Blake se releva et s'essuya ses lèvres d'un mouvement vif. Enflammé par la colère il se jeta sur Paulo avec férocité. Les deux hommes étaient de forces égales. Paulo commença à douter de lui au bout de dix minutes. Mais le vent tourna une nouvelle fois en sa faveur. Des bruits de pas monotones firent écho dans l'immeuble silencieux. Quelqu'un s'approchait. Blake ressentit la même sensation qu'auparavant et se figea. Paulo en profita alors et d'un mouvement rapide il sortit un poignard de sa botte et s'en servit contre Blake. Ce dernier sentit le danger imminent et fit un pas en arrière vivement. La lame pourfendit l'air, coupant légèrement le haut de la veste de Blake. Paulo pris un malin plaisir à jouer ainsi avec son poignard contre Blake. Ce dernier aperçut son arme sur le sol non loin. C'était jouable.

D'un mouvement rapide, il se jeta sur le côté et roula vers son arme. Paulo devina le geste de Blake et lança alors son poignard. Ce dernier trouva sa cible et se figea dans l'épaule gauche de Blake, qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur, au moment où il s'apprêtait à faire feu. D'un rire diabolique et cruel, Paulo se rapprocha de lui et donna des coups de pieds dans le poignard pour enfoncer la lame dans l'épaule encore plus. Blake se retint de hurler de douleur qui malgré tout transparaissait sur son visage crispé. D'un geste lent, Paulo sortit un petit revolver de derrière lui et mit Blake en joue.

— Tu vas pouvoir aller rejoindre ce couard de Kazuky, dit Paulo cruellement.

— Toi…espèce de fumier …tu….ggggg.

Paulo tapa de nouveau sauvagement dans le poignard et lui dit :

— Meurs !

Un coup de feu retentit dans la salle. Paulo se retrouva désarmé avec étonnement Blake s'étonna d'être encore en vie. Tous deux tournèrent alors leur tête vers la source du coup de feu.

— Kenji ! s'exclama Paulo.

— Ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec ses victimes, dit le nouvel arrivant en se remémorant les paroles de Paulo. Sa voix était alors sans ton aucun.

— Mmmm… Ce n'était pas une raison, dit Paulo en souriant ironiquement.

— Cet homme est MA proie ! Tu n'as plus à intervenir, dit Kenji de la même manière. Tu n'es même pas digne de te trouver face à moi, conclut-il en levant son arme vers Paulo.

Paulo recula alors, un sentiment de peur intense dans le cœur. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas en arrière que, de nouveau, un coup de feu fit écho dans la salle. Paulo tomba sur le sol, le front orné d'un trou rouge en son centre.

Kenji se tourna alors vers Blake qui venait de se relever avec du mal. Ce dernier ne savait pas s'il devait remercier ou faire preuve de prudence envers son « sauveur ». Toujours sur le même ton, Kenji lui dit :

— Monsieur Blake je présume. Je suis Kenji votre futur adversaire. Nous allons faire un duel si vous vous sentez en état.

Blake le regarda étrangement. Ce jeune homme l'intriguait. Rien dans ses gestes, ni sa voix ne trahissait ses sentiments pourtant… Une autre sensation interne agaçait Blake. Respirant avec peine et un sourire aux lèvres, il remarque alors des larmes s'échappant de sous la paire de lunettes de soleil de Kenji. Blake s'en étonna.

— Un duel ?

— Oui un duel ! Une seule balle suffira puisque c'est un duel à mort, dit Kenji tout autant monotone qu'à son habitude.

Blake éprouva soudain une sensation familière face à Kenji. Il connaissait cette personne mais d'où ? Il ne pourrait pas lui tirer dessus c'était certain. Du moins il ne pourrait pas le tuer. Sentant ce duel perdu d'avance pour lui, Blake répondit alors :

— Bien. Puis-je récupérer mon arme ?

— Je ne tire pas sur un homme désarmé, dit Kenji sobrement.

Blake sourit. Ce gars là était vraiment réglo. Tout en récupérant son arme il lui demanda :

— Qu'avez-vous fait de Mademoiselle Makimura ?

Kenji recula alors comme sous le coup d'une vive surprise, ce qui étonna Blake qui réitéra sa demande :

— Où est Kaori Makimura ?

Kenji pointa son arme vers Blake et posa sa main libre sur sa tête. Son calme n'était plus le même.

— Taisez-vous ! hurla-t-il haletant.

Blake s'étonna de ce changement de comportement. Kenji, baissant son arme, se rapprocha de Blake tandis que Don Montero apparut dans un recoin de la pièce et observa la scène. En un éclair, Kenji glissa un objet dans la poche face au cœur de Blake sans que ce dernier s'en aperçoive. En même temps il lui chuchota :

— Mademoiselle Makimura n'est plus de ce monde et Don Montero n'a jamais eu de filles

Don Montero ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait, sortit de ses gonds et ordonna :

— KENJI ! TUE-LE !

Le visage de Kenji se refit froid et il recula laissant Blake sous le choc de la nouvelle.

— Êtes-vous prêt Blake ? demanda Kenji ayant retrouvé sa voix monocorde.

— C'est quand vous voulez, dit Blake surpris par le changement d'attitude brusque de Kenji.

— Quand cette pièce tombera !

— Bien.

Kenji lança une pièce de 100 yen en l'air. Le temps sembla être suspendu. Lorsque la pièce tomba sur le sol, deux coups de feu firent écho en même temps. Blake s'écroula sur le sol tandis que la paire de lunettes de Kenji tomba à terre laissant une légère traînée de sang sur la gauche du visage de Kenji. Don Montero retourna d'où il venait en ricanant, laissant Kenji face à sa nouvelle victime. Kenji s'approcha alors de Blake inerte et le porta dehors tandis que des larmes roulèrent le long de son visage. Une des larmes tomba sur le visage blême de Blake. Dans une espèce de brume il aperçut le visage fin de Kenji sans lunettes et il referma les yeux pour un bon moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : La véritable identité de Kenji.

Le soir du troisième jour de contrat de Kaori tombait sur Tokyo. Ryô s'étonna de ne pas avoir eut de nouvelles de sa partenaire, ou de Blake. Lorsque le téléphone sonna, il espéra que cela soit elle mais…

— Allo ! Ryô Saeba.

— Salut Ryô.

— Ah… Salut Saeko.

— Tu sembles ne pas apprécier mon coup de fil ! Tu en attendais un autre peut-être ?

— Ce n'est rien… Tu as du nouveau ?

— Oui sur ce que tu m'as passé. J'ai les résultats des analyses. En fait c'est une sorte de drogue. Celle dont je t'ai parlé. Elle a un défaut majeur de fabrication. Elle fait pleurer ceux qui en prennent mais non sans raison. Cette drogue agit comme un hypnotisant. De plus elle a un risque majeur plus important qu'effacer la mémoire. La personnalité de la personne qui en prend peut-être littéralement effacé si la prise dépasse un certain dosage.

— Du nouveau sur Kenji et compagnie ?

— Oui Don Montero est le Leader principal du Tigre d'Argent. Quant à Kenji je n'en sais pas plus… C'est un mystère et…

— Et ?

— … Ryô ! Aujourd'hui il y a eut des problèmes lors de la réunion et je n'en savais pas tant sur Don Montero.

— Quels genres de problèmes ?

— Don Montero a provoqué une explosion par le biais de Kenji à priori et s'est enfui en enlevant Kaori avec l'aide de Paulo !

— …

— Tout ce que je peux te dire de plus c'est que Blake est parti à leur poursuite après ! Il t'a promis que rien n'arriverait à Kaori et il s'est senti responsable.

— Je vois merci ! Salut.

— Je t'en prie… Bonne soirée.

Le lendemain matin, tandis que Saeko se rendait au poste de police, elle aperçut Kenji et se mit à le suivre… Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche, Kenji rentra dans un ancien bâtiment. A priori un ancien hôtel d'après la pancarte restait en suspend. Intriguée, Saeko continua de le suivre, se disant que c'était le meilleur d'en apprendre plus sur cet individu. Silencieusement, elle le fila…

Soudain, Kenji s'arrêta. Saeko, se sentant alors découvertes se cacha derrière un pylône de la pièce. Au moment où elle finissait de se cacher, Kenji se retourna, scrutant la pièce à la recherche de la source de sa sensation. Ne voyant rien, il continua son chemin. Saeko soupira intérieurement. C'était moins une ! Elle aperçut soudainement des impacts de balles dans le mur en face d'elle ainsi que sur le pylône auquel elle était adossée. De plus en plus intriguée, elle sortit de sa cachette et monta à l'étage, faisant suite à Kenji.

— Kenji ! As-tu retrouvé Blake ? fit une voix proche qui stoppa Saeko près d'une porte laissée entrouverte.

— Non !

— Tu aurais dû le tuer hier soir.

— Je…n'aime… pas… tuer ! fit Kenji dont la voix troubla Saeko. Le cœur battant, elle se rapprocha de la source du dialogue.

— Tu n'aimes pas ! Tu n'aimes pas… Mais tu Dois. Assied-toi là.

Jetant un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Saeko vit Kenji prendre place sur une chaise. Face à lui se trouvait un homme avec une blouse blanche qui tournait le dos à Saeko. Cet homme retira soudainement une perruque de sur la tête à Kenji ainsi que la paire de lunettes, puis il se poussa un instant pour préparer une seringue. Saeko aperçut alors avec stupéfaction le vrai visage de Kenji. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être…L'homme en blanc se repositionna devant Kenji et le piqua à la nuque. Ce dernier sembla lutter un moment. Saeko arrêta alors son coup d'œil, choqué par la vérité.

— Kenji ! Laisse tomber Blake pour aujourd'hui. Tu sais comment joindre City Hunter n'est-ce pas ?

Le cœur de Saeko tressaillit dans sa poitrine, elle tendit alors l'oreille davantage.

— Oui, répondit Kenji d'une voix terriblement froide.

— Alors va lui écrire ce message : XYZ, duel ce soir à 17 h dans le vieil hôtel abandonné. Tu y trouveras celle que tu cherches. Et n'oublie surtout pas de signer.

— Bien.

Les pensées de Saeko s'entrechoquèrent. Cet homme voulait que Kenji, que… Kaori, affronte Ryô en duel. Complètement obnubilé par cette information elle ne fit pas attention au reste de la phrase. Affolée par ceci, Saeko se leva brutalement et pris la direction de la sortie. Chemin faisant, elle fut arrêtée par cinq hommes. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre, ni de s'étonner, que déjà Saeko les avait désarmés. Cependant, elle avait fait une erreur tactique, sa présence était dévoilée. Tandis qu'elle se trouvait à 2 mètres de la porte, elle ressentit une présence glaciale et agressive. Elle se retourna prête à faire feu sur le nouveau venu mais arrêta son geste en constatant que c'était Kenji. Elle ne pourrait jamais tirer sur la sœur de Makimura. Faisant alors volte-face, et tout en rangeant son arme, elle se mit à courir et se retrouva vite au dehors. Cependant, elle avait été prise en chasse par Kenji. Soudain, le pied de Saeko butta contre l'asphalte atrophié et se retrouva face contre terre avec un son mat. Elle se releva assez vite mais… Kenji était sur elle. Machinalement et pour intimider son adversaire, Saeko se retourna en lançant cinq de ses lames. Kenji les évita toutes avec souplesse… Toutes ? Non ! Une des lames rasa le visage de Kenji, laissant apparaître lentement une ligne rouge qui commença à couler lentement le long de son visage. Kenji leva lentement son arme vers Saeko qui recula par réflexe et dont le visage reflétait son inquiétude. Kenji visa et tira…

Saeko s'écroula tout en murmurant le nom de Kaori dans sa chute. Ses yeux s'emplirent alors de larmes. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Avant de perdre conscience, Saeko crut entende Kenji lui dire « désolé » en passant à côté d'elle. Tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, Kenji continua son chemin. Il avait un duel à amorcer.

A ce moment là, Ryô se réveilla en sursaut. Haletant, il regarda l'heure. 10h. Depuis que Kaori avait disparu la première fois il faisait beaucoup de cauchemars et ce que lui avait dis Saeko la veille n'avait guère arrangeait les choses. Se préparant rapidement, il décida d'aller voir le tableau à message. Ce fut d'un pas monotone qu'il y arriva. Faisant face au tableau, il y aperçut un message : XYZ. Duel ce soir au vieil hôtel désaffecté. Rendez-vous à 17h. Kenji. P.S. : Tu y trouveras celle que tu cherches après le duel.

Le visage de Ryô vira de la lassitude à l'étonnement. Finalement Blake n'avait rien pu faire pour Kaori. Perdu dans es pensées, il rejoignit son appartement. Mais sitôt au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Tournant alors sa tête vers sa gauche avec sévérité, il trouva Blake étendu sur le sol. D'un trait il le rejoignit rapidement.

— Blake ! s'écria-t-il.

— Bonjour Saeba ! lui répondit-il avec difficulté.

— Où est Kaori ? demanda Ryô dont la voix masquait mal son émotion.

— C'est une longue histoire ! souffla-t-il

— Vous êtes blessé ?

— Ce n'est presque…rien, dit Blake avec du mal avant de continuer

— J'ai affronté Paulo, c'est lui qui….gggg…

— Avec ce poignard ? demanda Ryô qui venait de poser la main involontairement sur le manche de l'arme.

— Oui !

— Puis Kenji est arrivé. Après m'avoir sauvé, il a éliminé Paulo et m'a provoqué en duel. Nous avons tiré au même moment. Il m'a touché a cœur. Je pensais être mort cependant… Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, j'ai touché ma chemise au niveau de la blessure et j'ai trouvé ceci. Un pendentif, dit Blake en montrant le pendentif à Ryô.

Outre le creux provoquait par la balle, Ryô remarqua bien vite qu'il s'agissait d'un pendentif de Kaori. Perplexe, il le prit des mains de Blake et l'ouvrit. Il y troua un petit bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit deux mots écrits par Kaori : Désolé Ryô. Ryô resta stoïque un instant, tandis que Blake sembla se souvenir d'autre chose.

— Au sujet de votre partenaire… fit Blake en baissant la tête navré.

Ryô leva son regard vers Blake, son ton ne lui inspirait guère confiance et son cœur manqua un battement.

— Qu'y a t il ?

— Kenji m'a dit que….. Qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde !

Ryô demeura interdit, sa main serra le pendentif fortement. Il se releva avec du mal, les paroles de Blake résonnant dans son esprit et dans son cœur.

— Je vais… Je vais faire appeler une ambulance, vous avez besoin de soins. Quant à moi… Je dois me préparer j'ai une affaire à régler ce soir… Je comprends mieux le PS du message. —Fit Ryô dont le visage avait viré de l'étonnement à la rage et à la colère.

Blake contempla Ryô avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas ses derniers mots. Puis Ryô le laissa un moment le temps d'aller téléphoner au secours puis il revint attendre à ses côtés.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Découverte quasi macabre !

Vers 10h30, peu avant et dans un autre coin de la ville, un vieil homme qui passait devant un vieil hôtel tomba soudainement à terre en heurtant quelque chose. Se retournant en pestant, il fut très surpris de sa découverte. La première chose qu'il vit fut des jambes. Son regard remonta le long de celles-ci. Quand il découvrit le visage du possesseur de ses magnifiques jambes, baignant dans une petite mare de sang, il demeura sans voix un instant puis :

— ….. Inspectrice Nogami ?

L'effet de surprise passa rapidement. Il lui attrapa le poignet, à la recherche d'un pouls. Il y en avait un, faible mais présent et constant. Rapidement il se releva et courut appeler la police et une ambulance, puis il retourna à ses côtés

Les secours arrivèrent assez vite sur place. Tandis que les ambulanciers firent des mesures d'urgences et que la police bouclait le secteur, un des policiers s'approcha des ambulanciers et remarqua avec stupeur que la « victime » était son supérieur. Avant d'aller poser des questions au vieil homme qui l'avait trouvé, il s'empressa de saisir un poste radio et demanda à parler au préfet de toute urgence.

— Mes respects Monsieur le Préfet.

— De quoi est-il question ?

— Votre F… Heu l'inspectrice Nogami a été victime d'une agression à l'arme à feu. J'envois l'ambulance à l'hôpital de police. Terminé.

— …

— Monsieur le Préfet ?

Ce-dernier demeura sans voix, atterré par cette nouvelle. Le policier compris alors qu'il devait être sous le choc. Retournant vers l'ambulance qui allait démarrer, il leur ordonna de se rendre à l'hôpital de Police vu que la victime de l'agression était inspecteur de police. Puis il ordonna à 5 de ses hommes de rester sur place et de commencer à relever les moindres petits indices. Tandis qu'il montait dans sa voiture, il fit signe au vieil homme de venir le rejoindre. Tout en suivant l'ambulance il questionna le vieil homme :

— Avez-vous vu quelque chose, quelqu'un ?

— Non !

— Comment l'avez vous trouvé ?

— J'ai buté contre ses jambes et je suis tombé. C'est en me retournant pour voir ce que j'avais cogné que je l'ai découverte. Il faut dire que j'étais un peu ivre mais cette découverte m'a vite dégrisé.

— Vous la connaissez ?

— Oui et non ! Je sais que c'est une inspectrice de police car je la vois souvent avec des policiers mais cela s'arrête là.

Le policier resta silencieux sur le restant du parcours .Laissant le vieil homme à l'hôpital, il retourna près de ses hommes pour finir d'enquêter.

Cinq minutes après l'arrivée de Saeko aux urgences, le Préfet Nogami entra en trombe et réclama à voir sa fille. Pour toute réponse, on lu demanda de se calmer. Le vieil homme s'approcha alors de lui et commença à lui parler lui expliquant le peu qu'il savait. Soupirant, il se leva et alla appeler Reika.

— R.N. Détective j'écoute !

— Bonjour Reika, fit-il d'une voix qui cachait ma son inquiétude.

— Papa, dit-elle interloquée. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— On a tiré sur Saeko !

Surprise, Reika lâcha le téléphone sans demander plus d'explications, puis elle sortit de son bureau laissant le combiné décroché et se dirigea en hâte vers sa voiture une expression de peur sur le visage.

A la fenêtre de l'appartement voisin, Ryô la regarda filer avec étonnement. Toutefois suite à sa discussion avec Blake, il ne voulait plus rien faire et son moral était au plus bas. Le téléphone sonna mais il ne répondit pas. Il allait être 11h. Prenant place sur le sofa, il sortit une photographie de Kaori de sa poche et ses pensées se perdirent vers elle.

Vers 12h, un chirurgien arriva près du préfet dont le visage était encore tendu.

— Monsieur Nogami ?

— Oui !

— Votre fille a beaucoup de chance. La balle n'a pas atteint de point vital et le cerveau n'a pas était endommagé.

— Elle est tirée d'affaire ?

— Oui… Mais elle se trouve encore en réanimation. Nous ne savons pas encore quand elle reviendra à elle. Elle a tout de même subit un choc violent.

— Merci ! Merci pour tout.

Deux heures plus tard, une longue brume se dissipa devant les yeux de Saeko. Elle voulut bouger pour voir où elle se trouvait mais son corps refusa d'obéir. Lorsqu'elle vit une forme blanche se pencher au-dessus d'elle qui lui disait : « Vous êtes réveillée ! J'appelle un médecin. » Elle comprit alors. Tandis que le médecin entra, elle eut l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur résonnait dans sa tête. Après un examen de routine, le médecin laissa entrer son père.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le préfet.

— J'ai suivi Kenji…jusqu'à …un vieil immeuble et…

— Kenji ! Si je le tenais celui-là je…

— Père ! fit Saeko avec du mal. Laissez moi continuer…

— Pardon ! fit-il embarrassé.

— Sur place, … j'ai appris … qui était Kenji…

— Qui est ce vil type ?

— Père !

— …

— Ce n'est pas un… véritable criminel. Il s'agit d'une personne hypnotisée et droguée de surcroît. C'est un civil… enfin une, fit Saeko dont le ton avait diminué avec tristesse.

— Tu la connais ? demanda son père qui avait noté sa mine chagrinée.

— Oui… C'est une amie. Je pense que leur mode de domination, d'hypnose n'est pas totalement opérationnel… Sinon je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est !

— Qui est-ce ?

— …La sœur de Makimura !

— Je vois, fit le préfet avec étonnement.

A ce moment là, Reika entra non sans avoir frappé à la porte avant. Le préfet se leva alors, il devait tenir le vieil homme au courant.

— Reika ! fit Saeko une fois son père dehors.

— Oui ?

— Je dois à tout prix aller voir Ryô !

— Tu ne peux pas sortir dans ton état tu sais… Veux-tu que je lui porte le message ?

— Non ! Il faut à tout prix que je le vois. Kenji a reçu l'ordre de le provoque en duel ce soir. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, et toi non plus, c'est que Kenji n'est autre que Kaori.

Reika devint livide et compris bien vite le drame qui pourrait se produire… Saeko lui parla alors de son plan.

Au cat's eye vers 16h15 un client entra :

— Bonjour Ryô ! fit Umibozû de sa voix bourru sans lever la tête de son évier.

— Bonjour ! répondit-il de façon monotone la voix légèrement nouée.

— Salut Ryô ! Lança Miki en rentrant à son tour.

— 'Lut.

— Holà toi il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! fit-elle avec étonnement.

Ryô leva alors la tête vers elle, elle y trouva un regard emplit de tristesse.

— Tu veux un café ? demanda Umibozû.

—Non merci !

—Des nouvelles de Kaori ? —Demanda Miki.

Le regard de Ryô se fit plus vague puis il répondit la voix nouée :

—D'après celui pour qui elle travaillait elle… Enfin… On lui a dit que Kaori n'était plus de ce monde.

Miki lâcha son sac sous le choc tandis qu'Umibozû leva la tête. Inquisiteur il lui demanda :

— Qui lui a dit cela ?

— Kenji… Je lui réglerai son compte ce soir.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Miki dont le cœur battait fortement mais lentement dans sa poitrine.

— Il me défi en duel au vieil hôtel à 17h… J'irai.

— Ryô…

— Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il.

— Il est 16h30 ! répondit Umibozû.

— J'y vais alors à un de ces jours ! fit-il en se levant et en saluant ses amis d'une main.

— Falcon… tu crois que…

— J'espère que non il n'y a que moi qui en ai le droit.

Miki soupira alors.

Une demi-heure après la porte du café s'ouvrit brusquement. Miki et Falcon virent Saeko entrer haletante, un bandage autour de la tête et vêtue d'une façon qui ressemblait plus à sa sœur qu'à elle-même.

— Où… Où est Ryô ? demanda-t-elle tandis que Miki se précipitait à ses côtés pour la soutenir.

— Il n'est pas là… Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Umibozû gravement.

— Il… Il ne doit pas… Affronter Kenji… dit-elle avec difficulté ?

— Pourquoi ? demanda Miki avec étonnement.

— Kenji… est …Kaori !

Miki et Falcon ouvrirent alors grand leurs yeux.

— Et Ryô ne le sait pas, souffla Umibozû.

— Et il le croit responsable de la disparition de Kaori, finit Miki.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Saeko avec précipitation.

— On lui a dit que Kenji a dit que Kaori n'était plus de ce monde.

Le cœur de Saeko rata un battement.

—Dans ce cas il… L'éléphant emmène moi sur le lieu du duel il n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard.

— On y va… Mais dis moi tout de même d'où te viens ce bandage ? fit Umibozû tout en se dirigeant vers on 4X4.

— … C'est Kenji… Je savais alors que c'était Kaori… Je ne pouvais pas lui tirer dessus… J'ai essayé de le désarmer avec mes couteaux mais elle les a évités avec souplesse. Enfin presque tous.

— Je vois, fit Umibozû tandis que la voiture filait vers le lieu du duel.

Cinq à dix minutes après leur départ, Miki vit entrer avec curiosité Reika et son père. Le subterfuge de Saeko avait finalement était découvert.

— Où est ma fille ? demanda le préfet en rage.

— Papa ! S'exclama Reika avant de continuer : Miki… Tu n'aurais pas vu Saeko par hasard ?

— Je peux vous y conduire amis avant je dois fermer le café. Si vous permettez.

Reika et son père retournèrent attendre dans la voiture de police. Le préfet rouspéta à voix basse. Cinq minutes après à tout casser, un petit panneau était suspendu à la porte du café :

Fermeture momentanée … Réouverture d'ici trente minutes minimum…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Un drôle de duel...

A son arrivée, Ryô remarqua un autre homme aux côtés de son adversaire. En voyant Saeba, un sourire démoniaque illumina son visage, puis il s'éloigna de la zone de combat non sans avoir préparé Kenji.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un moment du regard. Il n'était pas tout à fait 17h !

— Pourquoi ce duel ? demanda Ryô qui trouvait son adversaire calme et distant.

— Pour moi c'est un… ordre… Pour vous, il y va de votre…survie, fit Kenji d'une voix terriblement neutre.

— Qu'est-il arrivée à ma partenaire ? demanda Ryô calmement.

— Qui ça ? demanda Kenji monotone.

— Kaori Makimura !

Kenji recula d'un pas troublé.

— Qu'est-il arrivée à Kaori Makimura ? demanda Ryô insistant sans prêter plus d'attention au trouble de son adversaire.

Kenji haleta, il respira longuement pour se reprendre et répondit de façon monotone :

— Elle fait partie du passé… J'en suis navré !

Ryô le regarda avec mépris et remarqua alors un pansement sur la pommette gauche de son adversaire. Repensant à Blake il se calma :

— C'est en effet ce que m'a dit Blake !

— Oh… Vous l'avez vu ? fit Kenji en souriant.

— Oui, et il m'a remis ceci, dit Ryô tout en sortant un pendentif de sa poche.

— Ca… Je… On m'a demandé de lui donner.

— Qui ?

— Je… Je ne sais plus, répondit Kenji en se grattant la tête.

Le visage de Ryô se fit plus calme. Quelque chose sonnait faux chez Kenji mais quoi.

17H sonnèrent alors. Kenji lui dit :

— Il est temps d'y aller Ryô !

La phrase interloqua Ryô… Comment Kenji pouvait-il se permettre de l'appeler par son prénom ?

— En effet ! répondit-il ironiquement.

Les deux hommes se mirent alors à courir vers l'hôtel, aucun d'entre eux ne commença les réjouissances tant qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Ils ouvrirent le feu ensemble. Le bruit du Python 357 couvrant celui du petit Smith et Wesson. La première balle de Ryô siffla sur l'épaule droite de Kenji arrachant un morceau de tissu, celle de Kenji rasa la chevelure de Ryô, faisant voler deux à trois cheveux sur le sol. Ce n'était qu'une première balle destinée à évaluer les capacités de l'autre. En un éclair chacun roula derrière un pilier de soutien.

Tout à coup une salve de balles ricocha sur le pilier de Ryô. Interloqué, Kenji regarda la provenance des tirs et remarqua un soldat avec une gatling. Sortant alors de sa cachette, il tira deux balles sur le gatling qui explosa dans les mains du soldat puis il s'écria :

— C'est MON COMBAT. !

Le soldat le regarda livide et pris la poudre d'escampette. Ryô sortit alors de sa cachette et tira un coup de semonce aux pieds de son adversaire. Il avait marqué un point. Un bon professionnel ne se détournait pas ainsi de son ennemi. Kenji le savait, toutefois il ne tolérait pas ce genre de comportement. Il se tourna vers Ryô qui lui souriait amèrement en guise de remerciement.

Tous deux s'observèrent de nouveau. Et de nouveau plusieurs coups de feu emplirent la salle de leurs échos.

Le manteau de Ryô devint une passoire et la veste de Kenji n'était pas dans un plus bel état. D'autres soldats arrivèrent alors prêt à faire feu depuis l'étage. Kenji pesta et en désarma trois tandis que Ryô s'occupa des deux autres.

— Je suis vraiment navré Monsieur Saeba ! fit-il agacé par ces hommes.

Ryô le regarda avec perplexité. D'autres en auraient profité.

— Vous n'êtes pas ce que vous semblait être ! fit Ryô ironiquement.

— Et vous, vous n'êtes pas si impitoyable que l'on veut le dire ! lança Kenji.

— Un vrai professionnel aurait déjà fini ! s'emporta Ryô.

Se sentant blessé dans son orgueil, Kenji perdit son self contrôle et sa voix monotone.

— Alors, finissons-en comme avec votre partenaire ! dit-il avec colère.

Le cœur de Ryô s'emballa de rage.

Tandis que les deux hommes levèrent leurs armes prêt à faire feu, la porte du hall s'ouvrit brusquement. Saeko, extenuée, voyant les deux personnes face à face s'écria :

— RYÔ NE TIRE PAS !

Cependant deux coups de feux retentirent. Ryô que l'interruption de Saeko avait troublé avait légèrement dévié sa ligne mire.

Saeko s'effondra de fatigue et choquée. Umibozû arriva à ce moment là et la rattrapa de justesse, Ryô tituba, touché à la cuisse. En face, son adversaire tomba lentement à la renverse tandis qu'une perruque vola à ses côtés et que la paire de lunettes alla choir à deux mètres de lui.

Troublé par la venue de Saeko, par sa phrase, par le fait que Kenji porte une perruque, Ryô s'approcha de Kenji à terre. Plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Pourquoi Saeko était vêtu ainsi, pourquoi avait-elle un bandage autour de la tête. Et pourquoi ne fallait-il pas tirer ?

Du mépris total, le visage de Ryô vira à l'étonnement puis à la douleur en découvrant le véritable visage de son adversaire. Son cœur sembla être en suspend un long moment. Il s'écroula à ses côtés tandis qu'un long cri de rage et de désespoir résonna dans la pièce. C'est à ce moment là que Miki entra suivit du préfet de police et de Reika.

— K… Kao…ri ! murmura-t-il en lui posant une main sur son visage blême.

Tandis que Reika et Miki s'approchent de lui, le préfet récupéra sa fille et remercia Umibozû… Lentement Ryô leva son arme et pointa le canon sur son crâne, trop choqué pour réfléchir correctement. Ses amies se précipitèrent alors à ses côtés pour l'empêcher de faire un geste si funeste. Cependant, avant même qu'elles ne parvinrent assez proche de lui, un clic résonna dans le silence présent… Suivit de plusieurs autres… Les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent d'aise. L'arme était vide. Cependant que Reika lui ôta son arme des mains, Miki se pencha sur Kaori dans un léger sourire elle lui dit alors :

— Ryô… N'enterre pas Kaori trop vite !

Elle avait trouvé un pouls, présent, mais trop léger à son goût. Ryô la regarda éberlué.

— Je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait ton geste ! rajouta Reika.

Ryô laissa alors exploser sa douleur.

Le préfet arriva alors près de lui et lui dit :

— J'avais fait appeler une ambulance pour ma fille. Utilisez-là pour votre amie.

En route vers l'hôpital, Ryô appris d'Umibozû d'où venait la blessure de Saeko. Plusieurs idées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, et il comprit alors que Kenji, enfin Kaori au moment d'affronter Blake était encore plus ou moins elle et avait glissé le pendentif dans la poche sachant où elle allait tirer. De même que contre Saeko, elle ne voulait pas la tuer, et contre lui ? Elle lui avait quand même tiré dessus plusieurs fois. Il comprit alors pourquoi il n'avait pas pu lui tirer dessus lors de leur première rencontre. Et il devina pourquoi Kenji portait une pansement sur la pommette gauche… une lame de Saeko sans aucun doute possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : un réveil attendu.

Quelques jours plus tard, dans une salle de l'unité de soins intensifs, une jeune femme, la tête entourée d'un bandage, ouvrit les yeux. Son électrocardiogramme était finalement revenu à la normal. Bien vite elle nota la présence de plusieurs machines reliées à elle par des fils électriques et autres tubes. Elle nota aussi la présence d'un masque respiratoire. Son corps lui sembla de plomb. Seule sa tête pouvait bouger un tantinet. Un long trou noir lui embrumait l'esprit. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle devina où elle se trouvait puis referma ses yeux. Elle se sentait si fatiguée. Elle sentit une présence dans la pièce, puis le lit bougea. Vaguement, elle entraperçut une infirmière au-dessus d'elle.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, elle rouvrit ses yeux. Ses pensées étaient moins confuses. Cependant elle remarqua que le décor n'était plus le même. Il n'y avait plus toutes ces machines. Il n'y avait qu'une simple perfusion et ce masque. Cette fois, elle parvint à bouger un peu son bras droit puis elle entendit une conversation. Tournant la tête vers sa source, elle remarqua des ombres derrière la porte de la chambre. Elle voulait parler mais le masque l'en empêchait. La porte s'ouvrit alors faisant apparaître la conversation plus nette ainsi qu'un docteur qui lui tournait le dos.

— Selon vous quand se réveillera-telle ? demanda une voix familière à Kaori qui laissa échapper une larme de joie.

— Tout dépend. Je vais aller voir où elle en est. Le fait qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de soins intensifs est un grand pas vous savez. Maintenant si vous permettez.

Le docteur entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Puis il s'approcha de Kaori qui le regardait fixement. Il remarqua bien vite qu'elle était revenue à elle.

— Mademoiselle Makimura ! Vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-il.

Kaori cligna les yeux en guise de réponse. Le docteur sourit alors.

— Je vais vous enlever ce masque. Cependant gardez-le à proximité au cas où vous estimeriez en avoir besoin.

Kaori re-cligna des yeux. Le médecin retira alors le masque et Kaori soupira. Puis elle lui demanda de façon entrecoupée :

— Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

— Vos amis vous le diront. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous nous avez donnés beaucoup de fils à retordre, et beaucoup de soucis. C'est votre ami qui va être le plus heureux. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas une heure dans la journée où il ne se trouvait pas derrière la vitre à vous regarder en réanimation, où à demander de vos nouvelles, malgré son interdiction de quitter sa chambre. Vous étiez en soins intensifs durant ces derniers jours il faut dire que votre cœur nous a fait plus d'une frayeur mais il a tenu bon et vous aussi… J'ai quelques tests à vous faire passer pour voir vos réflexes moteurs rien de plus ne vous inquiétez pas.

Dix minutes après :

— Bon très bien. Vos réflexes sont normaux. Tout semble en ordre. Je ne vous demanderai pas de vous lever aujourd'hui. Vous en seriez incapable… une infirmière sera chargé de vous faire faire quelques exercices pour vos jambes et vos bras deux fois par jours durant trente minutes à chaque fois. Je vais vous laisser et aller dire à vos amis que vous êtes réveillée. Le docteur la salua et sortit de la pièce où l'attendait Ryô avec impatience, ainsi que Saeko qui venait alors aux nouvelles.

— M. Saeba !

Le cœur de Ryô se serra.

— Votre amie est revenue à elle, fit le médecin en souriant.

— Merci, souffla Ryô. Peut-on aller la voir ? demanda Ryô fébrilement.

— Bien sur, elle vous attend. Allez-y doucement tout de même Je pense qu'elle aura beaucoup de choses à vous demander.

— Encore merci pour tout docteur. dit Ryô gaiement.

Ce dernier entra alors dans la chambre de Kaori avec précipitation malgré ses béquilles. Saeko salua le médecin et entra à son tour puis referma la porte derrière elle.

Ryô pris alors place à côté de Kaori, assis sur le lit, tandis que Saeko pris place sur une chaise. Kaori s'étonna de voir un bandage autour du crâne de Saeko ainsi qu'une paire de béquilles pour Ryô… Que diable s'était-il passé ?

— Kaori… Je suis vraiment navré, lui dit Ryô solennellement.

Kaori le regarda interloquée.

— Ryô… dit-elle en rougissant. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi es-tu navré ? Pourquoi suis-je ici et que vous est-il arrivé à vous deux ?… La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est d'être aller me rafraîchir, puis le reflet de Paulo dans le miroir.

Ryô soupira et Saeko lui répondit alors :

— Tu sais Kaori… Si nous te disons la vérité ça risque d'être un véritable choc pour toi.

— Tentons le coup ! dit elle en relevant le lit électroniquement pour se retrouver assise correctement.

Saeko commença alors :

— Il y a six jours, le jour où Don Montero devait signer des contrats avec le gouvernement, tu t'es fait enlevée par Paulo… J'étais présente mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Un détail me trouble encore à ce sujet. Dans la voiture qui t'emportée, il y avait aussi un certain Kenji à tes côtés. Kenji est un amateur professionnel dans le milieu tout comme il est apparu récemment. Pourquoi pas un professionnel ? Il éprouve des sentiments face à ses adversaires.

— Kenji… murmura faiblement Kaori et dont le regard sembla perdu un moment.

— Le lendemain de ton enlèvement, j'ai aperçu ce Kenji de loin et je l'ai filé. Il avait été le meneur d'une prise d'otages quelques jours auparavant. J'ai alors appris qui était Kenji…. C'était une personne civile utilisée comme un pion par la drogue et l'hypnose. Celui qui s'occupait de le rendre plus performant lui a ordonné de provoquer Ryô en duel.

Le cœur de Kaori se resserra, une sensation de déjà vu dans l'esprit.

— Comme je savais qui était Kenji, j'ai voulu avertir Ryô pour l'en empêcher. Cependant j'ai été contrainte d'utiliser mon arme à feu su des hommes qui me bloquaient l'accès vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, Kenji m'a rattrapé. Je ne pouvais pas lui tirer dessus, c'était impossible, je ne me le serai pas pardonné. Déjà que mes couteaux sont partis quand même.

Kaori porta sa main à sa pommette gauche machinalement. Seule un légère cicatrice était visible. Encore fallait-il vraiment y prêter attention.

— Kenji les a tous évités sauf un ! expliqua Saeko qui avait remarqué le geste de Kaori. Ensuite, il m'a visé et m'a tiré dessus, me laissant sur le sol.

— Saeko… Qui était Kenji ? demanda Kaori d'une voix tremblante comme connaissant la réponse à sa question.

Saeko baissa la tête légèrement avant de répondre le cœur noué par l'émotion et par la douleur.

— Toi !

Le cœur de Kaori s'emballa… Avec difficulté elle demanda la suite du récit.

— C'est Ken qui m'a trouvé. Il a aussitôt appelé la police et une ambulance. Quand je suis revenue à moi je ne pensais qu'à une chose empêcher ce duel… J'ai expliqué les faits de ma blessure à mon père, puis j'ai profité de son absence pour demander à Reika de prendre ma place…

— A moi la suite… intervint Ryô d'une voix angoissée et dont la main droite s'était emparée de la main gauche de Kaori.

— Le même jour, et peu après que Saeko ne soit blessée, j'ai trouvé la demande de Kenji sur le tableau à message. En rentrant, j'ai découvert Blake, blessé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait affronté Paulo et que Kenji était arrivé. Il a éliminé Paulo puis a proposé un duel à Blake. Malgré son état il a accepté. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, Kenji lui a dit que tu n'étais plus de ce monde tout en déposant, à ce moment là je pense, ce pendentif dans la poche face au cœur, dit Ryô tout en sortant le pendentif de sa poche.

Kaori écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant son pendentif.

— Puis le duel eut lieu. Kenji a tiré sur le pendentif, mais Blake s'est retrouvé inanimé suite au choc. Quand il est revenu à lui, il a été très étonné de se retrouver en vie, et il est venu me raconter ce qu'il c'était passé. Je lui ai donc appelé une ambulance. Le soir, peu avant 17h, je suis arrivé sur les lieux du proche duel avec Kenji. Nous avons parlé un moment avant le combat. Nous avons été interrompus par deux fois pars d'autres types. Ce qui n'a pas beaucoup plu à Kenji. Mais en intervenant contre ces soldats il a fait quelques fautes qu'un bon professionnel n'aurait pas faites. Je l'ai nargué de celles-ci et il m'a alors répondit de la sorte…

— Alors, finissons-en comme avec votre partenaire ! L'interrompit Kaori terrifié par ce souvenir.

Ryô lui serra la main la faisant revenir à la discussion.

— Exact ! répondit Ryô la voix noueuse. Puis il continua de même : J'étais alors fou de rage. Et je ne connaissais pas le véritable visage de Kenji. Nous étions de nouveau prêts à nous tirer dessus quand Saeko est intervenu en ouvrant la porte brusquement. Elle m'a crié de ne pas tirer avant de s'effondrer par fatigue. Je pense maintenant que c'est grâce à elle que tu es en vie. Kenji m'a touché à la cuisse gauche. Et moi je… Je l'ai touché à la tête. Perplexe quant à l'arrivée de Saeko, à son bandage et ses vêtements, je me suis approchée plein d mépris vers Kenji mais quand j'ai vu et que j'ai réalisé que je venais de… Te tirer dessus… Je… j'étais tellement désespéré, je te croyais morte… J'étais prêt à me tuer… Mais… Reika, le père de Saeko et Miki sont arrivés à leur tour sur les lieux du drame. C'est pour t'avoir tiré dessus que je suis navré. J'aurais dû me rendre compte avant pourquoi Kenji me troublait outre par ses paroles.

— Ryô ! fit Kaori en sanglot. Pardon ! Pardonnez-moi tous les deux je je…

Ryô la serra contre lui un instant. Cinq minutes après Kaori séchait ses larmes.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, lui dit-il.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! lui dit Saeko

— Je vous ai quand même tiré dessus ! fit Kaori la voix encore noué par l'émotion.

— Peut-être mais celle qui a frôlé la mort de trop près à mon goût, c'est toi pas nous, lui fit remarquer Saeko qui se leva alors. on excusez moi les tourtereaux, mais je dois aller téléphoner au poste pour voir ce qu'il advient de la suite des recherches sur les vrais responsables. Je reviendrais après… à tout à l'heure.

— A tout à l'heure ! répondirent-ils ensemble.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Epilogue

Une fois seuls, Kaori regarda Ryô avec perplexité et lui dit encore une fois :

— Je suis vraiment désolée Ryô si tu savais je…

— Ne dis plus rien Kaori… si Saeko n'était pas intervenu … tu…

— Ryô… Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça mais à chaque fois que vous racontiez ce qu'il c'est passé, et bien je voyais la scène en même temps… toutefois j'avais une étrange sensation en moi… a chaque fois que vous avez cité le nom de K…. j'ai eut l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. N'en parlons plus veux-tu ?

— Promis partenaire ! déclara Ryô avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

Elle devint alors aussi écarlate que lui qui venait d'agir impulsivement. Tous deux sourirent alors.

Peu après, Saeko entra de nouveau non sans avoir toqué au préalable à la porte. Le préfet Nogami entra à son tour.

— Bonjour ! fit il en sortant un bouquet de fleurs de derrière son dos.

— Bonjour, répondirent-ils ensemble.

— Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles et en apporter quand j'ai vu Saeko. J'ai été ravi d'apprendre que vous aviez retrouvé vos esprits.

Saeko s'occupa du bouquet tandis que Ryô demanda :

— Quelles nouvelles ?

— Don Montero a été arrêté hier ainsi que son bras droit. Nous avons pu, grâce aux officiels présents, prouvé qu'il était à l'origine de plusieurs problèmes. Il nous a aussi avoué être l'auteur de votre état second… Lors de vote enlèvement, ma fille vous a vu en même temps que Kenji. Hors à ce moment précis vous étiez Kenji et une la jeune femme à votre côté n'était autre qu'un sosie bien maquillée… Il y aura bientôt un procès contre le Tigre d'argent et don Montero d'ici une semaine… Votre présence n'est pas indispensable ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais si vous voulez témoigner contre eux si vous vous en sentez la force alors… Je vais vous laisser, vous avez besoin de repos et de tranquillité. Au-revoir.

— Au-revoir, répondit Kaori rouge de confusion.

— Au-revoir,fFit Ryô.

Une fois le préfet parti, Saeko resta à discuter avec Ryô et Kaori, puis le soir arriva et chacun dû, à contre cœur rejoindre sa chambre. Cependant, Ryô s'arrangea pour pouvoir rester avec Kaori les nuits suivantes. Savoir Ryô dans la chambre avec elle n'inquiétait pas Kaori, au contraire. Elle se sentait plus en sécurité.

Deux jours plus tard, Saeko pu enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Elle en profita pour demander à son informateur favori des informations sur Blake.

Le lendemain de sa demande, sa requête était remplie. Sur le coups de 12h30, elle quitta son bureau et alla à l'hôpital de police où se trouvaient encore Ryô et Kaori.

— Bonjour vous deux ! dit elle en rentrant dans la chambre de Kaori.

— Bonjour ! répondirent-ils

— J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Ryô.

— Ken m'a donné des nouvelles de Blake. Outre sa blessure due à l'arme de Paulo, il a deux cottes cassées. D'ici demain il pourra sortir de l'hôpital où il se trouve.

Kaori sourit simplement. Et Ryô ironisa :

— Alors notre partie de paint-ball pourra voir lieu.

— Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit Kaori.

— Rien de spécial c'est entre nous, c'est tout.

— Sinon comment vas-tu aujourd'hui Kaori ? demanda Saeko.

— Bien mieux. Ce matin j'ai réussi à avancer normalement, je progresse rapidement. En tout cas je me trouve en meilleur forme qu'il y a quatre jours et j'ai réussi à avaler le passé. D'après le docteur je pourrais sortir d'ici demain, en gardant toutefois mon bandage quelques temps. Ryô aurait déjà pu sortir mais… Le visage de Kaori rougit tandis qu'elle baissa la tête légèrement.

— De toute façon, intervint-il, je dois encore garder les béquilles deux semaines alors autant rester un peu plus longtemps à l'hôpital.

Saeko sourit alors.

— Au fait… as-tu réfléchi à ce que mon père 'a dit ?

— Un peu mais pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop… Je vais y réfléchir encore.

— Bien je vais vous laisser le devoir m'attends…. Mais avant… Je te trouve plutôt bien fleuri dis-moi !

Kaori devint encore plus écarlate.

— Tu sais entre, Miki, Reika, Ken, ton père, Mick et Kazue, ainsi qu'un admirateur secret…

— Un admirateur secret… répéta-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Ryô. Je vois je vois je vois. Allez cette fois j'y vais à la prochaine.

Saeko sortit sans attendre la réponse. Il est rai que Kaori était bien fleuri mais le bouquet qui lui plaisait le plus était incontestablement le bouquet de son admirateur secret. Un bouquet de roses aussi écarlate qu'elle alors.

Le lendemain, Ryô et Kaori purent enfin sortir de l'hôpital.

En fin d'après-midi, Kaori trouva Ryô sur le toit regardant la ville et son animation. En silence elle redescendit et alla chercher une couverture.

— Ryô ! Viens t'asseoir, tu seras mieux ici.

Il se tourna alors vers elle et lui sourit. Une fois proche de la couverture, Kaori l'aida à s'asseoir et pris ensuite place à ses côtés.

— Kaori !

— Oui ?

— Je suis désolé de te reparler de ça mais…

— Tu veux savoir quelle est ma décision pour le procès n'est-ce pas ? l'interrompit-elle.

— Tu as deviné.

— Et bien voilà… en fait ce n'est ni le courage ni la force qui me manque cependant, me retrouver face à face avec ces types me fait poser quelques questions sur Kenji.

Ryô la regarda interloqué.

— A savoir ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui déplaçant une mèche de cheveux et la faisant ainsi rosir.

— Kenji ne risque-t-il pas de refaire surface par un mot clé ou autre ? Et si oui que se passerait-il ?

— Kaori… n'oublie pas que Kenji n'a jamais tué qui que ce soit !

— Tu oublies Paulo…

— … Peut-être que Kenji n'aimait pas Paulo et lui vouait une profonde haine. Kenji s'est retrouvé face à trois autres personnes, pas n'importe qui du reste. Blake, Saeko et moi.

— Oui, mais pour Saeko… elle a aussi été à deux doigts d'y passer.

— Tu sais Kaori, Kenji aurait très bien pu tirer comme sur Paulo… De plus Kenji a eu deux autres occasions de m'abattre.

— ?

— Une première fois, il a tiré de loin pour me saluer. Et c'est passé très près. La seconde fois lors de notre première rencontre lors de la prise d'otages au nouveau centre commercial. J'ai été alors incapable de lui tirer dessus et lui m'a blessé au bras gauche.

— Ca… ça me dit quelque chose… Eriko était présente n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui…Kaori… Le fait que Kenji laisse couler des larmes après avoir tiré, quelles qu'en soit les conséquences, prouve que Kenji n'aime pas le faire. De même, j'ai remarqué, un peu tard certes, qu'à chaque fois que j'ai mentionné ton nom, Kenji a eu des difficultés respiratoires. Celles-ci passèrent assez vite toutefois. Mais à mon avis ton esprit luttait alors contre Kenji qui t'était imposé. Kenji en était alors bouleversé.

— Ryô… Si j'accepte de témoigner contre eux… est-ce que City-Hunter assurera ma protection ? demanda narquoisement Kaori.

Ryô la regarda en souriant. Il lui passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui. Il plongea alors son regard dans ses yeux et l'embrassa tendrement en guise de réponse. Une fois le baisé terminé, il la garda contre lui. La chaleur qu'il dégageait était si douce et si enivrante que Kaori ne résista pas bien longtemps et se laissa envahir par celle-ci. Elle se blottit alors d'autant plus contre lui. Un doux sourire aux lèvres, Ryô la serra davantage dans ses bras. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait voulut rater cet agréable moment. Le vent soufflait agréablement. A l'horizon le soleil déclinait ses forces inexorablement envahissant la ville d'une teinte flamboyante.

FIN.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : Voilà, cette petite fiction est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre ressentie. Peut-être à une prochaine fois. Qui sait? °(-_


End file.
